Vampire Chronicles: Atlantis
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: AU. SG1 gets some down time and goes to Atlantis. They discover long lost friends and are in for several surprises. They also come to realize how much of a threat the Wraith actually are. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Okay, as promised, here is the next part of the series. I'm actually finding it easier to write this part of the series than the last one. And, whilst (always wanted to use that somewhere) lying in bed last night trying to fall asleep with a cold, I got a very good idea for this part of the fic. Maybe it was the medicine I took or something, but I have an idea on how to bring some characters into this story later on.

As per usual, nothing in this story is mine, et cetera et cetera.

_

* * *

__Dante smiled as Janet rested her head against his bare chest. He bent an arm down and began stroking her soft, chestnut brown hair. She looked up at him with caring brown eyes, a small smile on her face. His own smile widened and he bent down, kissing her gently on the lips._

_A frown formed on his face when the tangy copper taste of blood hit his tongue. He pulled away and gaped in horror as Janet stared at him, a massive hole in her throat. Blood covered his hands and chest. He shook his head and tried to back away, only to find himself held fast in place by a pair of strong arms. He looked up and saw Lilith laughing at him. She lifted a gun and aimed at Janet…_

"No!" Dante yelled, bolting upright in his bed. Cold sweat clung to his skin as his chest heaved up and down. His shoulders slumped forward and his hands came up to cover his face. He sighed and got out of his bed. He slowly got up and made his way over towards the sink. He turned on the cold water and splashed his face.

Dante dried his face with a nearby towel and pulled on a shirt. He walked out of his room and his booted feet clanged on the metal bridge of the ship he had recovered in Antarctica. He went into the bridge and sank into the pilot's seat. He glared at the sun through the specially designed glass. The glass allowed the sun's light and heat in, but the harmful rays, to both humans and vampires, were blocked out. During his week stay on the ship he had discovered that the ship had been specifically made for vampires.

Dante's appearance had changed drastically in the week he had left. His hair was disheveled and the faint traces of a beard were beginning to form on his face. His once vibrant eyes, full of life, were now dull and uncaring. Down in the cargo hold of ship his weapons also suffered. His sword leaned up against several crates of ammunition. Various kinds of guns sat stacked in boxes nearby. Other bladed weapons had been shoved into a pile. All the weapons had been left to rust.

The vampire reached underneath his shirt and pulled out a pendant in the shape of a wolf. He opened the titanium locket and looked at the picture of Janet. He closed the locket and gave it a small kiss before tucking it back under his shirt.

He pressed several buttons on the console and the ship descended to the forested planet below. The ship landed in a remote area and he cloaked the vessel. He rose to his feet and walked out of the ship. Cold rain mixed with snow began to pelt him. He pulled on a plain leather jacket and began making his way towards the nearest village that the computer had shown him.

He stopped and looked in a small clearing. He could see a large stone ring in the center. Recognizing the Stargate, he ignored it, too far away for the people at the SGC to come to this planet. He resumed his trek and left the Gate alone.

Dante soon came upon the village and made his way into the tavern. He sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. Once the alcoholic beverage was placed in front of him, he began sipping it, ignoring everyone around him. People looked at him a little strangely, but could tell that the stranger wanted to be left alone. Even the most curious of the inhabitants complied with Dante's unspoken wishes, leaving him alone with his memories of Janet.

* * *

And there's the prologue! But worry not faithful viewers...er...readers! For the following chapters are longer. Until tomorrow, review! Up, up, and away:Begins running around with arms extended over head whilst (I used it again!) saying 'Whoosh!': 


	2. We're Off to See Atlantis

Here is chapter one. I apologize if it seems incoherent to anyone. It made sense to me when I wrote it and still does, but then again I'm fighting off a cold, so I'm a bit high on fun medicine.

I own nothing in this fic.

* * *

Sam sat curled up on her couch, the television on. She ignored the television as she flipped through a thick photo album. It had been several months since Janet's death and her brother's disappearance. She sighed as she turned the page, images of happiness and laughter mocking her sadness.

She didn't glance up as the couch took on additional weight. A pair of strong arms pulled her close. She smiled faintly and rested her head on Teal'c's broad shoulders. He wrapped his arm around her.

"Are you well Samantha?" he asked softly.

Sam looked up at him, a smile on her face. "I guess so. The Ori have been beaten back and the Goa'uld are still powerless."

"That is not what I meant," he said.

She sighed and looked down at the album. "I'm still dealing. I just can't understand why Dante left. No note as to why."

"We did not need a note to know why he left," Teal'c said. "He left because he felt responsible for Doctor Fraiser's death."

"He knows it wasn't his fault. He knows he can't save everyone."

"People deal with grief in their own ways," Teal'c reminded her.

She looked up at the ceiling before shifting her gaze to his warm brown eyes. "I know Teal'c. But it's been over six months. I was at least hoping for a note that just said he was alive. But we don't even know if he's dead or not."

"I do not believe him to be dead. He is a warrior at heart. He will find his way again," Teal'c assured her.

Sam gave him a faint smile. "How the hell can you be so positive?"

Teal'c smiled. "I have faith in people." Sam snuggled closer to him. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep against the large Jaffa's chest.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Sam walked into the briefing room. She slid down into her normal seat and looked at the people sitting at the table. Next to her was Teal'c, his black hair neatly combed on his head. Across from Teal'c was the leader of SG-1, Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell. Next to him was Daniel Jackson who was glaring at the black haired woman next to him, Vala Malduran. Vala was spinning idly in her chair as they all waited for General Hank Landry.

Landry walked in and sat down at the head of the table. "Sit down," he said as Sam and Cameron rose to their feet. The two Lieutenant Colonels sat back down. "First off, the President sends his congratulations on beating back the Ori. As do the other world leaders who know about the Stargate Program," he added.

"So do we get some vacation time then?" Cameron asked.

"The President has decided that you all have earned at least two months of vacation time," Landry said.

Daniel's eyes lit up. "I don't suppose we could use the vacation time to go to Atlantis, could we?"

Landry chuckled while the other members of SG-1 grinned. "I thought you might say something like that. The _Daedalus _is prepping to leave for Atlantis tomorrow. You all are free to go to Atlantis."

Daniel grinned like a kid in a candy store. "I will definitely be ready to go," he said. "And nothing is keeping me behind this time."

"That goes for me as well," Sam said.

"Looking forward to that Ancient technology, aren't you?" Cameron asked.

"You're point?" Sam shot back.

"What about me?" Vala asked. "You all seem to be going and I'll be left here alone all by myself."

"How sad for you," Daniel said.

"She's allowed to go as well Jackson," Landry said, rising to his feet.

"What?" Daniel exclaimed.

Vala grinned. "Why thank you General," she said smugly. The three other members of SG-1 tried in vain to hide their smiles. "So, when do we leave?"

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard walked into Elizabeth Weir's office. He sat down in the chair and smiled at her. "So what's this I hear about the infamous SG-1 coming to Atlantis?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Apparently, the President gave them some down time and they decided to use it to come here," she said.

"So we get to play host and show off Atlantis," John stated more than asked.

"Exactly."

"So, it is all of SG-1 coming, right?" John asked.

"Plus someone named Vala Malduran. She's apparently a friend of Doctor Jackson's. Why do you ask?" Elizabeth asked.

"Doesn't Carter despise McKay?"

"That's what people have said at the SGC. How true it is though, we'll soon find out," Elizabeth said.

"So when are they coming in?" John asked.

"They should be here in a few days. And they will be staying until the _Daedalus_ heads back for Earth," Elizabeth answered.

"Doctor Beckett is hoping that Fraiser's tagging along," John commented.

"That's going to be a problem," Elizabeth said.

John frowned. "Why's that?"

"Doctor Fraiser died a little over half a year ago. Killed in action."

"And we're just finding out about this now?" he asked.

Elizabeth clasped her hands in front of her on her desk. "I just found out about it less than a week ago. I've been trying to find a way to tell everyone."

"Has to be a hard loss for the SGC. She was a tough doctor," John said.

Elizabeth nodded. "I knew her briefly. She would have loved to be here." She sighed. "I need to tell the others."

John nodded and rose to his feet. He silently left Weir's office, looking forward to the arrival of SG-1 but somber at the thought that a valuable person had been lost months ago. He made his way to the sparring area to hopefully get in a workout with either Teyla or Ronon.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Sam looked in awe at the massive city as the _Daedalus_ descended to land. "That's Atlantis?" Daniel asked in excitement. Sam and the rest of the bridge crew waited to see if the archaeologist was going to jump up and down like a child going to Disney World.

They felt the ship touch down and the crew began its shut off sequence. SG-1 and Vala hefted their bags onto their shoulders and headed off of the ship. Cameron let out a whistle of surprise when he saw just how big the city actually was.

"Certainly is big," Vala said with a wink at Daniel.

"Oh shut up," Daniel muttered.

They headed into the city and walked into the main room of Atlantis where the Stargate was. Elizabeth smiled at SG-1. "Welcome to Atlantis."

"Amazing place," Sam commented.

"We like it," a familiar voice said.

Sam winced at the voice. She glared in annoyance as Rodney McKay walked up, a pained, forced smile plastered on her face. "Rodney," she said through clenched teeth.

"Sam. Looking as sexy as ever," Rodney said.

"Looking as annoying as ever," she retorted.

"You're too kind," Rodney said.

"I take it you two know each other," Elizabeth said as John, Teyla, and Ronon walked up to the group.

"Unfortunately," Sam admitted.

"Oh come on. We've done great work together," Rodney said.

"Considering the last two problems you were called in to fix you made worse and I had to clean up your damn mess," Sam growled.

"I like her," Ronon said.

"Oh come on Sam. You know we're great together. Why waste good talent?"

"If you're flirting with me, stop it."

Rodney smiled. "Why would I do that?"

"Because if you do not, I will tear you limb from limb," Teal'c said threateningly as he towered over Rodney.

"And…why would you do that?" John asked.

"I wished to see the look on Doctor McKay's face," Teal'c said.

Sam chuckled and looked at the recovering Rodney. "Very amusing," Ronon said with a grin.

"Well, John and the others will show you around and to your rooms," Elizabeth said to them.

"I'll show you around Sam," Rodney said.

"Only if my boyfriend can come with," Sam said.

"Boyfriend?" John asked.

"Indeed," Teal'c said, looking at Rodney.

"Ah…no problem…" he said, backing away. The others stifled their laughter.

"Guess it was true that they don't like each other," John murmured to Elizabeth. She nodded, an amused smile on her face. "All right guys, let's give these guys the grand tour of Atlantis."

* * *

Hoped you guys liked it. Have another chapter ready for posting and the following chapter is still in the works. Until nex time, cheers. 


	3. Unexpected Meetings

Thanks for the reviews. They're helping me get over this cold I got, so keep 'em coming. And for those curious, I'm not a shipper in anyway. Whatever pairings happen in my stories are entirely the Muse/ViH's fault.

Muse/ViH: Hey!

:Shrugs: Well it's true.

Muse/ViH: ...Fair enough...

(Insert disclaimer here)

* * *

"Excited about going through?" John asked SG-1 and Vala.

"Yeah. So what planet we going to?" Cameron asked.

"A cold one," Rodney said, zipping up the heavy oversized jacket he had opted to wear. He pulled on a pair of equally thick gloves.

Sam arched a brow at the heavy jacket. "How cold we talking?"

"Ten degrees without wind," John answered.

Teyla pulled on a pair of heavy gloves. "This planet is closer towards the northern pole, so it is dark mostly in their winter time."

"Don't you need more layers?" Ronon asked Sam, noticing that she was only wearing a winter overcoat that was much thinner than the others.

Sam grinned, the other SG-1 members and Vala smiling mischievously. "I can handle extreme weather really well. I get it from my mom's side of the family."

"Let's go," Cameron said, trying to suppress his laughter.

"Do they know something we don't?" Rodney asked John.

"Wouldn't surprise me," John answered. The nine people walked through the Stargate and emerged in a white snowy forest. "Oh yeah, this is cold," John said, lifting the goggles to shield his eyes from the whipping wind. Everyone but Sam followed suit.

"This could shrink any man's confidence," Vala said, nudging John.

The Atlantis team leader looked at SG-1. "She always like this?"

"Indeed," Teal'c said with a nod.

"Can we please get somewhere warm?" Rodney demanded.

"I don't know. I kinda like it out here," Sam said.

"Where to now?" Daniel asked.

"There're tracks this way," Ronon said. "They lead both ways though. Deeper into the forest and another set that leads over that hill."

"Let's go then," John said. The group began trudging through the snow, following the tracks that led over the hill.

Teal'c fell instep beside Sam. "Should you not be more careful around those who do not know about what you truly are?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't think they'd buy the whole idea of vampires being real," she said. "But don't worry, I am being careful."

The group paused at the top of the hill. "Small town," Ronon observed.

"Village more like it," Daniel said. "Towns were bigger."

Ronon leaned over to Cameron. "Does he always do that?"

"It what he does. Just don't get him started on ancient Earth civilizations," Cameron warned. Ronon nodded and the two teams descended into the village. Some of the villagers looked at them warily, but otherwise ignored them. The large group walked into the tavern.

"Welcome strangers. Where you all from?" the bartender asked.

"We came through the Stargate actually," John said.

"The giant ring in the clearing?" another person asked, turning to them.

John nodded. "That would be the Stargate."

"Only the Wraith come through the ring," a woman said.

"We actually fight the Wraith," Rodney said, huddled in his coat. "Not every thing that comes through the Stargate is a threat."

"We don't trust strangers here," another man said. "They don't last long here."

"Why is that?" Sam asked.

"Most of the strangers that come here are Wraith servants," the bartender said.

"Most?" Teyla asked.

"Only one man that's come here in the last year has nothing to do with the Wraith," the bartender explained. "Keeps to himself mostly. He does the occasional odd job for whoever needs it. Doesn't speak all that much either."

"This guy got a name?" Ronon asked.

"Those who've asked he's ignored. Most of us call him Shade, but the children have taken to calling him Silent Wolf," the first man said.

"Does he live past the Stargate?" Daniel asked.

The woman nodded. "No one goes near his hut though. I think he lost someone he cared a lot about."

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked.

"The way he acts. He stares at couples with an envious and sad look. And when I lost my husband to the Wraith three years ago, that's the way I acted until I got over my grief," the woman answered.

"The Wraith still come here?" John asked.

"Every few years," the bartender said. "They shouldn't be here for another few years, thank the fates."

"John," Teyla whispered, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Something is coming."

"The Wraith?" he whispered back. She nodded and he suppressed a groan. "We got company people," he said.

"You mean the Wraith are here?" Cameron asked.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm in a story with predictable plot twists," Sam muttered.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

"How far Teyla?" John demanded.

"There are too many to be certain," she answered. The doors suddenly banged open and the group turned to see a group of five Wraith step into the tavern.

"Oh great," John muttered.

The head Wraith's eyes fell on John and the others. "Drop your weapons, or everyone in here dies," he snapped. The other four Wraith aimed their weapons at the other patrons. John and the others reluctantly dropped their weapons, unwilling to involve innocent bystanders.

The head Wraith walked to Sam and leered at her. "You will make a fine meal."

"Go to hell freak," Sam growled.

The Wraith's face darkened and he grabbed Sam around the throat and lifted her into the air. "I will enjoy killing you." The door suddenly banged open and everyone turned to see a figure standing in the doorframe, the wind whipping long hair in front of his face. The lighting was too dark to make any features out. The figure looked at the Wraith holding Sam, who was beginning to black out.

"I recommend running for your lives," the figure snarled.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Dante trudged silently through the snow, heading for the village and the tavern. He didn't shiver once as the wind whipped through his coat. He halted on the outskirts of the village, his eyes narrowing when he saw five Wraith heading for the tavern. He all but ran to the tavern and kicked the door open. What he saw made his eyes widen.

One of the Wraith was holding a woman with short blonde hair in the air that Dante immediately recognized as Sam. Next to her were Daniel and Teal'c along with several other people he didn't recognize. Dante glared at the Wraith holding his sister, his dark eyes cold.

"I recommend running for your lives," Dante snarled. The Wraith lowered Sam and held her in front of himself as a shield. Similar images of Janet being held the same way flooded to the forefront of Dante's mind and he slipped a silver dagger into his hand.

"Back off or she dies!" the Wraith snapped.

"You freaks aren't hurting anymore people I care about!" Dante snapped and hurled the dagger at the Wraith. It struck him in the center of his left eye. His limp body released Sam and he sank to the floor. The four remaining Wraith glared at the vampire. One of the Wraiths picked up a discarded P-90 and fired off several shots directly into Dante's abdomen.

The vampire looked down at the wound. His head lifted and his eyes had turned feral silver-blue. He leapt forward and slugged the Wraith across the mouth with a vicious right hook. The Wraith's neck snapped and he dropped to the floor. Dante suddenly screamed in pain as his dagger slammed into his left shoulder. He collapsed to the ground as Sam and the others took care of the three remaining Wraith.

Sam was suddenly next to Dante. "Holy Hannah!" she exclaimed as she rolled him over. The rest of SG-1 came up to her.

"How is this possible?" Teal'c asked.

"How is he?" John asked.

Dante looked up at Sam. "Ship…near…Gate…" he whispered.

"There's a ship near the Stargate?" she asked for clarification.

He nodded. "Red…two thirds…smaller…than the…_Prometheus_…" he whispered in pain.

"You won't make it that far," she said softly to him.

Dante weakly pulled his left sleeve back to reveal the Ancient bracer. "White… button…" he said to her.

"Will it take all of us?" she asked, figuring the white button was for a teleporting system on the ship. He nodded. "Gather 'round guys," Sam ordered. They slowly did and once they were close enough, Sam hit the button and they disappeared in a blinding flash of white light. They reappeared in the cargo hold of a ship.

"Where are we?" Rodney demanded.

"On…_Ragnarok_…" Dante answered.

"I don't suppose there's a medical bay on here," Sam said.

"No…"

"Figures." She sighed. "Dante, how fast is this thing?"

"How…fast you…need it…to go?"

"As fast as possible," Sam said.

"As fast as an…Asgard…ship…" Dante answered.

"Whoa, whoa. You know this guy?" Rodney asked.

"Cam, get up to the cockpit and get us to Atlantis, full speed," Sam answered. "Teal'c, Daniel, give me a hand. I can see his room."

"Wait. First answer Rodney's question. You know this guy?" John asked.

Sam looked them square in the eye. "He's my brother." She bent down and picked him up with the other two men of SG-1 and they walked to Dante's room.

"Well that's a shock," Vala said. "I only thought she had one brother." She smiled. "He's not bad looking though…" she added. The Atlantis team rolled their eyes and followed Sam and the others. The ship lurched off the ground and flew up into the sky before jumping into hyperspace.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. It's all I got thus far; I've been too busy fighting off a cold to write more. If I had written more to this story, it wouldn't have made sense. Yay for...happy cold fighting...drugs? Um...just review. I'm gonna go sleep... 


	4. Dreaming of You

A long chapter! Rejoicify my readers!...um...I've been listening to _Wicked_ too much...nah!

Good news though: I'm feeling better! After a few nights sleep of a drug induced slumber (yay for medicine!) I am feeling fantastic!

This is the last chapter I have written so far, but don't worry, I'm working on the next one. And for those of you wondering, yes. Dante's ship is based off of the one from Final Fantasy VIII. I like how that ship looks. It's cool looking.

I'd also like to say that there's a surprise in this chapter.

Muse/ViH:Oooo...what is it?

They'll just have to read to find out.

Everything in this story is mine:Maniacal laughter; Lawyers suddenly show up: Um...then again maybe not...

* * *

Sam studied the embedded dagger in her brother's back. She was still slightly in shock at finding him in another galaxy, but she was ignoring that fact for now. She wrapped a towel around the wound and looked at Dante.

"So this guy is your brother?" John asked.

Sam motioned for Teal'c to hold the bandage and rose to her feet. She began rummaging through the room. "Yes he is," she answered absently. She opened the small refrigerator and grinned happily. She reached in and pulled out a bag of red blood.

"Why does he have blood in the fridge?" Rodney asked.

"Because he's a bloodsucking vampire McKay," John joked.

Sam gently rolled Dante over. His eyes were slightly glazed over, his skin paler than normal. "Drink up Dante," Sam whispered. She bit off a piece of the corner and let the scarlet contents dribble into Dante's mouth.

"Does that not need to be in an IV?" Teyla asked.

"Not for him," Sam answered.

"Almost there!" Cameron's voice shouted from the cockpit.

Sam looked at John. "Radio ahead to Atlantis. Tell them that we've got an injured patient who needs a knife removed from the left side of his chest." John nodded and tapped his headset.

"We're here!" Cameron shouted. "How do I land this thing?"

"Land…southwest…platform…" Dante wheezed.

"Whoa!" Cameron exclaimed as the ship began to land itself. As the ship gently touched down, the cargo doors opened and Doctor Beckett and a medical team came swarming in.

"Where's the patient?" Beckett demanded.

"Here!" Sam called. Beckett ran into the room and quickly assessed the situation.

"We need to get him to the infirmary immediately." A stretcher was brought in. "How long is the knife?"

"It's about six inches or so. Silver," Sam said.

"Silver?" Beckett repeated, looking at her. "How do you know that?"

"I'll explain later. But we need to get this dagger out now. He's allergic to silver," Sam said.

"Bloody hell," Beckett muttered. He shouted some orders through the radio before they moved Dante onto the waiting stretcher. "Make sure that dagger doesn't move! Let's go!" The medical team ran down the halls of Atlantis to the infirmary.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Sam stared out of the window, the sun peeking over the horizon. She heard footsteps approaching the room she was in. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Elizabeth asked.

"I suppose so," Sam answered, her arms folded over her chest. She turned to Weir. "What do you want?"

"Colonel Sheppard tells me that the man you found on that planet is your brother. Care to explain how that's possible?"

"When Janet and Cassie went missing around fifteen months ago, my brother joined in the search. We were able to find them with his help and he and Janet got close. When Janet died he took it hard. He thinks it's his fault she's dead. He must have found that ship, _Ragnarok_, and flew it out here."

"Why out here?" Elizabeth asked.

Sam shrugged. "Probably because there was a less likely chance of us running into him. Looks like he was wrong."

"Sheppard also told me that he drinks blood," Elizabeth commented, looking at Sam out of the corner of her eye.

"What of it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know of any creature, aside from the vampire bat, that drinks blood. Care to explain?" she asked.

"It's not my place to explain," Sam returned, looking at the Atlantis leader. "How is Dante anyway?"

"Recovering," Elizabeth answered. "Doctor Beckett is amazed at how fast he's healing. He's only been here one day."

Sam shrugged. "We're both fast healers." She turned and headed for the door. Before she could step out of the room, alarms began blaring. The two women ran for the control room.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Dante kept his eyes closed as he woke up. He took in a deep breath and smiled as a familiar scent invaded his nose. Two arms wrapped around him and he felt someone's head rest on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Janet looking up at him. She smiled up at him, her dark eyes warm.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" Dante asked.

Janet's smile faded slightly and she nodded. "I've missed you," she said.

"I've missed you too," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"You can't keep holding out for me Dante," she said.

"Why not?" he demanded.

She looked him in the eye. "Dante, you're an immortal. The only way you can die is if you get killed. And I don't want you to die. It's not very pleasant."

"I don't care. I want to be with you Janet," he said, sitting up. It was then that he realized he was on top of a grassy hill surrounded by forests and mountains. The sun was shining down on the pair, warming their skin. Confusion appeared on Dante's face. He slowly rose to his feet and noticed that he was wearing a pair of black jeans, his feet and chest bare. His two pendants glinted in the sun.

"Like you said Dante, it's a dream," Janet said. He turned to her and saw that she was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a simple white shirt. Her hair swayed slightly in the breeze. She walked to him and intertwined her right hand with his left hand.

"I don't want to wake up," he confessed.

"But you have to," Janet told him. She reached up with her left hand and absently traced along his black tattoo on his shoulders and upper back.

Dante captured her free hand and held her hands with his left. With his right hand he tilted her head up and bent down to kiss her. Janet pushed him away and turned. He stared after her, hurt by her rejection.

"Janet?" he asked.

"I…I can't…" she said, looking back at him. "I…the others won't let me…"

Dante frowned. "Others?" he repeated. Realization dawned on his face. "You Ascended," he accused.

Janet looked down. "I did."

"But then why didn't you turn into that white…shiny stuff?" Dante demanded.

"It took me a while after I died before I actually Ascended," she confessed. "You probably hate me," she murmured. She blinked in surprise when two arms wrapped around her, holding her close.

"I could never hate you," he whispered into her ear.

She willingly sank into him, her arms holding his in place. "I should go. Before they suspect anything."

"Why won't they let you see me?" he asked.

"It's one of the rules," she said. "We're not supposed to directly interfere with a person, awake or otherwise."

"Even if that person loves you with all their being?"

"That I don't know. I'd have to ask Oma."

"Isn't she the one who helped Daniel Ascend?"

"Yeah. She would still be fighting Anubis, but the others realized that she was willing to fight her mistake and they dealt with him. Even with all that, Oma is still helping people Ascend, but now she only helps those who have proven themselves."

"Like you," Dante said.

Janet smiled. "Like me. I really should go."

"Will I see you again?" he asked, turning her to face him.

"Maybe," she said. "But whether you see me or not, I'll always be with you." The two leaned in and kissed softly. The world around Dante began to fade away.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Sam and Elizabeth ran into the control room. "What's going on?" Elizabeth demanded of the technicians.

"Incoming wormhole. We aren't getting any…" the Russian technician began when the lights and every piece of electronic equipment shut down.

"What the hell is going on?" Elizabeth yelled.

"Someone sent an EM pulse through the Gate," Sam said.

"Who?" John demanded.

"The Wraith," Ronon answered.

"Put the shield up around the Gate!" Weir ordered.

"I can't. There is no power!" the Russian answered.

"Holy…" Cameron began.

Everyone looked down in the Gate Room and saw several dozen Wraith streaming in. "Everybody out! Evacuate now!" Weir shouted. "Tell everyone you see to evacuate to the main land or to the _Daedalus_!" She looked at Rodney and Sam. "We can't set the self-destruct, can we?"

"Not until the power comes back up," Rodney said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right," Sam agreed.

As the group turned to leave, Doctor Beckett came running in, chest heaving. "What is it?" John demanded.

"That man, Dante, he's gone," Beckett said.

"What do you mean gone?" Sam asked.

"He woke up and vanished in flash of light. I thought the _Daedalus_ might have beamed him aboard but they didn't. Then the power went out."

The sound of shattering glass made them duck. "The Wraith are here. We need to go now!" Weir said.

"Too late human," a voice said. The group looked up in dismay as several Wraith aimed their weapons at them.

"Well crap," John muttered.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Dante finished buckling his weapons belt on when the sound of boots reached his ears. He spun around in a blur and had a gun pointed at a woman's forehead, her eyes wide in shock. He lowered the gun and holstered it.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"Vala," she said. "Who the blazes are you?"

"Dante," he answered. He slipped a dagger into each black boot, silver greaves on the front of his footgear. He wore his usual pair of leather pants and a black shirt was under dark gray, nearly black body armor. He tied his hair back and grabbed his tattered long leather duster. He pulled it on then slid his sword into the back sheath.

"Aren't we over compensating?" Vala commented.

Dante gathered several clips of silver bullets and stowed them in various hidden pockets. He glanced at the thief. "No. Why are you here?"

She shrugged. "I thought maybe I could use this ship to help people evacuate. I may be a thief, but I'm not completely heartless. Suppose I have Daniel to thank for that. Usually I would just leave."

"No one's evacuating Atlantis," Dante said, loading three pistols. He tossed the pistols and a belt to her. She caught them. "You have a dozen clips total in the guns and in the belt. Let's go."

"Go where? The city could be swarming with those Wraith things."

Dante picked up a duffel bag. "Only dozens. But there's a hive ship on the way. We have to make sure they have nothing to shoot at or invade. Now let's go." Vala saw the determined look in his eye and followed as he left.

* * *

What a chapter! Reviews of all ages are welcome, but no flames. And by all ages, I mean the anonymous kind as well as the signed. Reviews are also needed for the story to grow up big and strong. Please help feed the story. 


	5. Unwelcomed Guests Removed

Another long chapter. Sorry in the delay for getting it up, but I got side-tracked...

Muse/ViH: You were playing that _X-Men Legends_ video game!

So? It side-tracked me. Now without further ado...and further adon't, I give you the chapter. Enjoy.

I got nothing.

* * *

Dante paused at the door to his ship before he opened the door. He looked over at Vala. "Is it sunny outside?" he asked.

She cocked her head in disbelief. "Yes it is. Might I ask why this concerns you?"

"The sun and I don't really get along," he said. He pushed up his left coat sleeve and pressed several buttons. They were instantly transported to the north pier. Dante quickly looked around and smiled when he found what he was looking for. He ran over to a dark console and opened a hidden hatch. A dark, crystal like object rose up and he pulled it out. He tossed it aside and opened his duffle bag.

Vala's eyes widened in amazement. "Where…where did you get all those ZPMs?" she asked.

"The _Ragnarok_ has a whole bunch of them," he said, sliding the new ZPM into the slot. The panel lit up as controls became active. Dante scanned the panel and hit several buttons.

"What are you doing?" Vala asked.

"The computer in the ship is telling me that the main computers are offline. I'm setting new ZPMs into each slot to reactivate them."

"The main computers are in the heart of the city," Vala said.

Dante shook his head. "Those are actually back-up computers. The main computers were disguised so that the Wraith couldn't sabotage them."

"How do you know all this? Just who are you exactly?" Vala demanded as he teleported them to another branch of the city.

"My name is Dante. I'm one of the few Alterans left," he said.

"They're all dead," Vala protested.

Dante shook his head. "You know Samantha Carter, right?"

"Of course."

"She's my half sister." Dante swapped out the ZPMs and hit several buttons. "As for me, I was born around five centuries ago." He looked at her. "I'm a vampire."

"I guess that makes sense since Colonel Carter's a half vampire. But you're a pure vampire?"

He nodded and teleported them to another pier. "That's why I don't care too much for the sun." He did the same thing as the last two piers. "You okay with all of this?" he asked.

"I've seen some strange things in my travels around the galaxy," she said. "So, what's our next move after we reboot all these computers?"

Dante grinned. "Something amazing and then we deal with the Wraith that are in Atlantis," he said mysteriously.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Sam glared at the Wraith as their hands were bound. "We will stop you," Elizabeth said defiantly.

The head Wraith smirked at her. "I think not human. Without your precious computer systems, this city is…"

"My lord!" another Wraith interrupted. "Everything in the city is being reactivated. All the systems are coming back online!"

"Impossible!" the leader said.

"Look," a third Wraith said, pointing out of the windows. Everyone in the Gate Room stared in bewilderment as Atlantis sank beneath the surface of the ocean.

"If the city sinks before the hive ship gets here we won't be able to invade Earth! Resurface the city now!" the leader ordered.

"The controls have been locked out!"

"Impossible!" the leader cried.

"At this rate, we'll be on the bottom of the ocean in ten seconds," a Wraith said. A gentle thud was soon heard and everyone knew that the city had been returned to the floor of the ocean.

The lead Wraith grabbed one of his underlings. "Get. This. City. Afloat. NOW!" he barked through clenched teeth. The underling nodded and ran for the control room. Before he could enter the room, a loud bang erupted in the room from a shotgun. The Wraith and humans looked up as a figure in a long black coat stepped into view. The figure kicked the decapitated body of the Wraith away and stood at the top of the little steps. He chambered another round into the shotgun and held the weapon ready to fire.

"Surrender or they die!" the leader commanded, aiming his weapon at Elizabeth. The lights in the room suddenly went out. When they came back on, the lead Wraith was pinned against the wall by the stranger.

Sam grinned when she saw the dark red hair. "All right Dante," she whispered.

Dante glared at the Wraith, his fingers tightening around the creature's windpipe. "I don't take orders from you," he whispered. Dante suddenly rammed several daggers into the Wraith and let go. The Wraith remained pinned to the wall by the daggers, which were through his shoulders, arms, and several places on his legs. He screamed in pain as Dante turned to the other Wraith.

One of the Wraiths had retrieved Dante's shotgun. Dante dove forward and sprang to his feet in front of the shotgun Wraith. The Wraith fired and Dante grunted in pain, looking down at his abdomen where the muzzle of the gun was. He raised his head, revealing feral silver-blue eyes. He grabbed the shotgun from the stunned Wraith and chambered another round as he flipped the gun over. He fired off a shot and turned to the remaining twenty-two Wraith. He tossed the shotgun to the side and pulled out his pair of modified pistols. He began moving around the room, firing off countless rounds, each bullet hitting its mark.

As Dante kept the Wraith busy, Vala slipped in and cut the bonds on her companions' wrists. Vala freed Sam last and handed the blonde one of the pistols Dante had given her. Sam took it without a word and began firing at the Wraith. Teal'c had retrieved the shotgun and was emptying the remaining rounds into the unfortunate Wraith. Vala tossed Daniel and Cameron a pistol as well and SG-1 made short work of the Wraith before the Atlantis team could even retrieve their weapons.

Dante reloaded his guns and holstered them. Sam walked over to her brother. The two stared at each other for a moment before they hugged. The rest of SG-1 and Vala came over.

"It is good to see you again Dante," Teal'c said.

"Likewise," Dante said.

"Leave a note next time," Sam said as they broke apart.

"Yeah, sure, you betcha," Dante grinned.

"I'm serious Dante," Sam said.

"I don't think there'll be a next time," he replied. He turned to Cameron. "And you are?" he asked.

"Cameron Mitchell," he said.

The two shook hands. "So you lead SG-1 now?"

"How'd you know?"

"I guessed," Dante replied.

"So you really do know this man," Elizabeth said.

"I told you. He's my half brother," Sam said.

"I want to know how he sank Atlantis when the main computer and controls were offline," Rodney said.

"I changed the ZPMs," Dante answered.

"Only one ZPM powers Atlantis," Rodney countered.

"There's only one back-up," Dante corrected. "The main computers and controls were disguised so that the Wraith couldn't knock them out like they did."

"And where are these so-called 'hidden computers and controls'?" Rodney demanded, arms folded.

"Like I'm gonna answer that in front of a Wraith? I'm not as dumb as you," Dante retorted. Sam stifled her giggling, a hand over her mouth. Dante ignored his sister and Rodney's indignant look. He instead walked over to the surviving Wraith against the wall and pulled out a silver dagger.

"You will die…and Earth will be ours…" the Wraith snapped.

"You're going to tell me everything I want to know," Dante said.

"If I don't?" the Wraith demanded. "You humans do not use torture."

Dante leaned in close to the Wraith, their faces centimeters apart. "Then it's a good thing I ain't human," he whispered in a low, dangerous voice. Dante straightened. "Now, how the hell did you get the way you are?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," the Wraith said.

"We can question him later," Elizabeth said.

Dante ignored her and sliced off the Wraith's left hand. "Wrong answer Wraith. I know what part of you is. You and the others. How did you get that way?"

"I will enjoy killing you," the Wraith growled.

Dante sliced the Wraith's lower left arm off. "I should tell you that I won't kill you. After I get done cutting things off, I'll start skinning you."

"That's enough!" Elizabeth shouted, trying to pull Dante away.

"Dante, what the hell are you doing?" Sam demanded, ignoring the blood that was oozing from the Wraith's severed arm.

"He's just like Lilith Sam," Dante answered. "I want to know how."

Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c's eyes widened. "Y…you can't be serious," Sam said.

"I haven't joked in a long time," Dante said.

"Who's Lilith?" John demanded.

"Legends say that she was a powerful Wraith who left to find Earth. She not only fed off of humans as the Wraith do, but she also drank their blood," Teyla said. "Though she is little more than a myth."

"She is real and she lives," the Wraith cackled. "Before she left to find Earth, she gave our ancestors the serum the Alterans used to try and make themselves immune. We managed to correct the flaw that required Lilith to drink blood."

"But still kept the strengths," Dante finished. "Unfortunately, you still gained a weakness that all vampires have." Dante smiled and rammed his silver dagger into the Wraith's heart. The Wraith gasped in shock as pain like he never felt before rampaged through his body. "Vampires are allergic to silver." He pulled out the dagger and the Wraith glared weakly at Dante.

"Lilith will…kill you…all…" he swore.

"I don't think so," Sam said. "We killed her and threw her body into an establishing wormhole. Not even her atoms are around anymore."

"You lie," the Wraith snapped.

"Go see in her hell for yourself," Dante snarled and rammed the dagger into the Wraith's head. He spat on the corpse and turned to walk away, only to be stopped by the Atlantis team.

"What the hell is going on?" John demanded.

Sam let out a slow breath. "I guess we should tell you so you have a better idea on what the Wraith really are," she said.

"Briefing room now," Elizabeth said.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Dun dun duuuunnnn! And now I'm off to go eat dinner. Feed my story with reviews, else it shan't do well in the growing area. 


	6. Tower Talk

Here is today's chapter! Hope you guys like it. It was fun to write. I like writing stuff with Vala in it. She's a fun character to write. Anyways, I have a few ideas on where this story is heading, but I need to narrow it down to just one...maybe two. Not sure. Or by this time tomorrow I'll have come up with another direction for this story to go down. Who knows? I don't.

Some more good news (for anyone who cares): I am almost completely healthy again!

Muse/ViH: Not mentally though...

I heard that. The point is, I'm not coughing up a lung or constantly blowing my nose.

Muse/ViH: Three words: Too much information.

That's five words. BUT! The good news doesn't stop there. I'M SEEING _WICKED_ AGAIN IN FIVE WEEKS FROM TODAY:ahem: Sorry. Thought you all should know that. Now, on with the story before I scare anymore readers away.

Muse/ViH: Too late.

Dang...oh well. If anyone's still reading this, enjoy. And I own nothing! Not even a brain...:breaks into song: If I only had a brain...With the thoughts I'd be thinkin' I could be another Lincoln if I only had a brain...

Muse/ViH: If this is the future of the human race you're all doomed.

Hey! I represent that statement.

Muse/ViH: My point exactly.

Somehow, I get the feeling I didn't win that argument...

Muse/ViH: I hate my job sometimes...

* * *

Several hours after explaining what had happened on Earth in the last two years, Elizabeth still couldn't believe what she had been told. "This is all…" she began. 

"Strange? Bizarre? Sexy?" Vala supplied. Everyone slowly turned to look at her, strange looks on their faces. "What? I happen to like older men."

"Too much information," John said. "So what do we do about the Wraith? Can we find an antidote to this vampire drug?"

Dante shook his head. "The Alterans tried to come up with an antidote, but nothing ever worked. Not even changing the genes back to human. The vampire gene always infected new cells."

"Maybe we can come up with something," Beckett said.

Dante shrugged. "Good luck."

"Now we just need to talk about what you did back there," Elizabeth said.

"What do you mean?" Dante demanded.

"We don't torture enemies," she said. "It's not humane and it makes us no better than they are."

"I'm not human. Never have been," Dante returned curtly. "What's more, this city rightfully belongs to me."

"We outnumber you," Rodney said.

"I'm a very patient man," Dante said.

"I thought you just said you weren't a human," Ronon said.

"I may not be a human, but I am still male," Dante retorted.

"Not one word," Daniel hissed at Vala. She closed her mouth and slumped back in her chair. "Look, it doesn't matter whose city this is or not. We need to focus on fighting the Wraith."

"He's right. If the Wraith know that Atlantis wasn't destroyed, they'll come here," Elizabeth said.

"Which reminds me. How were you able to take down the Wraith with so few shots?" John asked.

Dante pulled out one of his Berettas and ejected the clip. He popped out one of the bullets and slid it over to John. The Lieutenant Colonel picked it up and studied it carefully. He passed it to Ronon and the others so they could have a look.

"Silver?" Teyla asked.

"I think the Alterans knew that there was a risk that the vampire and lycan serums could fall into the Wraith's hands, so they built in an allergy," Dante explained.

"Lycan?" Rodney asked, looking up from the bullet.

"Yeah. You know, werewolves," Sam said. "Everyone knows that."

"Well excuse me for not being up to date on dumb myths," Rodney shot back.

Sam grinned, the points of her canines lengthening slightly. "I find them to be...somewhat true," she said.

"You're a vampire too? But…we've seen you in the sun," Beckett said.

"She's a Dhampir," Dante answered.

"A what?" Weir asked.

"A human-vampire hybrid. We have the same mother, different fathers," Sam explained. "I have a lot of the same strengths as normal vampires…and some weaknesses they have."

"Like silver?" Ronon asked.

"Blood thirst," Dante said. "Any and all vampires have a certain amount of days they can go without drinking blood. After that they begin to starve and it…it's not a pretty sight to witness."

"Sounds like you experienced that," John commented.

Dante suddenly shifted uncomfortably. "I do," he said softly.

"Eh, well, it can't be that bad if you lived through it," Rodney said absently.

Dante's eyes hardened as he glared at the scientist. "My wife died from it," he growled. He rose to his feet and stalked out of the room.

"Go apologize," Weir ordered.

"How was I expected to know his wife had died? We barely know him! Besides, he'll kill me to drink my blood!" Rodney exclaimed.

"Don't worry about that. He doesn't drink things that are bad for him," Sam said as she headed out of the room. Rodney stared after her with a hurt expression while the others tried not to show their amusement.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Dante stood on the balcony of the tallest tower. He leaned against the railing as the city broke the surface of the ocean. It had been three hours since the Wraith hive ship had left the solar system. When the hive ship had arrived, Dante had made sure that not a trace of Atlantis could be detected. Upon finding no sign of the city or the Wraith that had been sent to see if Atlantis was still intact, the hive ship left without incident.

The vampire sighed as the cool night's breeze blew through his hair. He didn't even turn when someone joined him on the railing. "You left a lot of people worried down there. We've been trying to find you for hours," Vala said.

Dante looked at her, slightly surprised that it wasn't Sam. "How'd you know I'd be here?" he asked.

Vala gave him a faint smile. "I know what it's like to want to be left alone. You look for the place where no one expects to find you." She looked down at the city. "Besides, this is a fantastic view."

"What do you want?" Dante asked.

Vala shrugged. "Nothing actually. Which is surprising for me. Usually I always want something. Riches mostly," she said. She chuckled and grinned. "Maybe the company of a man now and then," she added.

"Didn't need to know that," Dante said.

"Sorry," Vala said. The smile faded from her face and she turned to him. "I'm sorry to hear about your wife as well."

"Thanks."

"You aren't the only one to lose someone you care about," she informed him.

"I know. It's just…I loved Karen. But seeing her die like that…it's not something I'd wish on any person."

"That bad?"

"Imagine yourself being so hungry that you ate your own flesh. But no matter how much you ate of yourself, you still weren't getting the nourishment you need," he said, the wind picking up slightly.

"Sounds…painful," Vala said. "Probably worse than having a Goa'uld in your head," she added softly.

"I guess so," Dante said.

She looked at him in astonishment. "You heard that?"

"Heightened senses," he said.

"Everything heightened?" she teased.

Dante couldn't help but smile and laughat her joke. "You are the strangest woman I've ever met," he confessed.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Vala said. They fell into silence for a while. "So…how long ago did she die?"

"Who?"

"You're wife."

"Around a century ago, maybe less." He smiled faintly and shook his head. "And as soon as I got over that, the next woman I fell in love with died."

"You mean Janet Fraiser?" Vala asked.

Dante nodded. "She is…was," he amended, "an incredible woman."

"They were lucky," Vala commented.

He frowned. "Who were lucky?"

"Your wife and Janet. You obviously cared for them more than life itself. Me, I never let myself get that close," Vala said.

"It isn't easy, but the rewards can outweigh the hazards," Dante said.

Vala shrugged. "Maybe someday I will find someone I actually want to get close to me. I just hope I don't push them away."

"Well, you have a friend if you ever want to talk about it," Dante informed her.

Vala smiled. "Just remind me never to piss you off. I like being alive and all in one piece," she said.

He grinned a little sheepishly. "I guess I did go overboard with the whole Wraith thing in the Gate Room," he admitted.

"Just a little," Vala confirmed. The two smiled and remained on the balcony talking for a long time.

* * *

Okay, maybe this chapter did get a bit shippy, but hey! Every character has a weakness. I think maybe the pairing for Dante will change...not entirely sure...who knows what the future holds? I don't. If I did I'd use the knowledge to win the lottery... 


	7. Acceptance At Last

Here be today's chapter. Hope you guys like it. And the pairings will most likely change later in the story. And I now have no idea on where this story is heading, so updates might become more...sporadic. But I'll try, so no hurting, maiming, or killing me. But you can do those things to Muse/ViH.

Muse/ViH: What!

:Shrugs: It's a mean world. You ah...might want to start running.

Muse/ViH: When I get my hands on you...

You don't have hands though. And I don't own a thing in this story.

* * *

Sam walked onto the _Ragnarok_ and saw her brother typing on his laptop. She leaned against the doorway to his room and cleared her throat. He glanced up and leaned back, his back cracking in several places. 

"Whatcha working on?" Sam asked.

"Trying to come up with a new serum that can let vampires withstand the sun's rays," he answered. "So far it's a no go."

"Have you thought about getting Doctor Beckett and his team to help you?"

He nodded. "I pitched the idea to him and he seems interested." He brought his hands up and rested them on his head. "I mean think about it: If I could walk in the sun, think how much more helpful I could be."

"You mean how more human you'll seem," she corrected.

He frowned. "What are you talking about?"

She walked into the room and sat down backwards on a chair. "I've known you for a long time Dante. I know how much you wanted to walk in the sun with Janet."

He looked down. "I don't know what you mean."

"Cut the crap Dante," Sam ordered. "You were happy with Janet and she was happy with you. You can't deny that, no matter how hard you try."

"She was the most beautiful thing in the world and I killed her," he said softly.

"You didn't kill her Dante. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I kept her in the night world! I could have pushed her away to keep her safe but I didn't! You didn't see her die!" he shouted.

"Would you have been happy if you had pushed her away?" she asked.

"No, but I knew she would have been safe and alive. And that's all that mattered. But I failed," he said. He closed his laptop and looked at his half sister. "If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone." Sam nodded and left the ship. Dante closed the ship and flopped down on his bed. He kicked off his boots and took off his shirt. He reclined on the bed and slowly drifted to sleep…

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

"Hey handsome," a voice whispered in Dante's ear.

Dante opened his eyes and found himself staring up at Janet, the afternoon sun warming the meadow they were in. "This could be considered stalking you know," he said as he sat up.

Janet smiled. "How else am I going to see you?"

"I thought you weren't allowed to," he said.

"I'm not. But I wanted to see you one last time before I had to go. You know, to say a proper goodbye."

"Janet I…" he began.

"I don't blame you Dante," she said, cutting him off. "It was my time. Call it fate or destiny; I don't care. But my death was not your fault."

"I could have tried harder," he said.

"You did the best you could Dante. I couldn't have asked for more." She reached out and caressed his face with her hand. "But it is time for you to move on. Chances are I won't get myself Descended. I still care about you, but I want you to be happy."

He reached up and held her hand with his own. "I was happy with you," he said quietly, looking into her eyes.

She smiled sadly. "I was happy too Dante, but I'm sure there's someone else out there for you. You can't exactly hold out for a dead woman. It would be…weird."

He looked down, a sad smile on his face. "I guess I was hoping for the impossible," he admitted.

"Dante, you are an incredible man and will make some lucky woman happy. But you need to learn that loss is a part of life, whether you're mortal or not. Everything has a beginning and an end," she said.

"If you realize the candle is fire then the meal was cooked a long time ago," he said softly.

Janet smiled. "Oma says that a lot," she said.

"Gotta love those old, cryptic sayings," he said.

Janet rolled her eyes. "They can become rather annoying though," she said.

He chuckled. "I can imagine so."

Janet smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "It's time for you to wake up now," she whispered.

"I'll never forget you," he promised her. She stretched up and kissed him. He closed his eyes and returned her kiss, finally feeling at peace with what had happened all those months ago…

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Dante stretched and opened his eyes. He frowned when he saw a blanket had been placed over him. He tossed the blanket to one side and sat up, his feet touching the cold metal of the floor. He rubbed the last remnants of sleep from his eyes and ran his hands through his hair in a mild attempt to tame it. He looked up when he heard boots approaching his room.

Vala halted in the door, a cup of coffee in her hand. "I…I hope you don't mind me intruding in your ship," she said. "I just didn't feel comfortable sleeping in the city."

"So you chose to sleep in my room?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Don't flatter yourself," she retorted. "I was more interested in looking at the controls for this ship."

"So you can steal it?"

"So I can fly it if something should happen to you," she returned.

He held up the blanket. "And this?" he asked.

She shrugged. "You looked a little cold."

Dante smiled softly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she said.

He rose to his feet and pulled out a clean black shirt. "Night or day outside?"

"I think the sun is beginning to set actually," she said, her eyes roaming up and down his backside. They lingered briefly on his lower back when he suddenly turned around. Vala quickly averted her gaze, a faint blush in her cheeks.

"Nice view?" he teased.

She arched a brow at him. "I've seen better." She watched him as he pulled on a fresh pair of socks and his boots. "You seem to be in a better mood today."

"Came to terms with some stuff while I slept," he said.

"Finally accepted that Doctor Fraiser's death wasn't your fault?"

He finished tying his boots and looked at her. "Yeah, actually."

Vala saw the Ancient bracer on his left arm. "So what exactly is that?"

He held it up. "I guess you could call it an Alteran version of a supercomputer laptop. Does a bit of everything. Has a teleporter, a remote control for this ship, it can bring up holographic images of desired information or people and I think it also might be able to remotely control parts of this city."

"I'm surprised it can't dial the Stargate," she said.

He grinned. "I never said it didn't."

She shook her head in amazement. "That could come in handy. Though I suppose only those with the Ancient gene could operate it."

"Correct," he said, pulling a bag of blood from the refrigerator. He poured the contents into a cup and began sipping on it.

"You have no idea how creepy that looks," she said.

"I do actually," he replied. "I've been doing this for over five hundred years."

"That's old," she said.

"Yes it is. But there are older vampires than myself."

"Not surprising," she said. "So, how are you going to freak out the Earthlings today?" she asked, seating herself on his bed.

He quirked a brow at her. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on. You freaked them out yesterday when you not only sank the city, but when you tortured that Wraith thing. It was…scary I'll admit, but it was also a bit funny now that I think about their faces. Especially that McKay's face. I don't like him much. He's quite annoying."

"Won't argue there," Dante agreed. "I'm actually hoping not to freak them out. I need their help, or at least Doctor Beckett's help, in coming up with a serum that can allow normal vampires to walk in the sun."

"Sounds complicated. But don't you have the Ancient's knowledge in your head?" she asked.

He nodded. "I do, but they couldn't figure it out before the Wraith forced them to sink the city and flee. The vampire serum is actually very complex."

Vala shrugged. "Maybe you should simplify it then." He stared at her. "What? Do have something in my teeth or something?"

"That's it!" he exclaimed, opening his laptop.

* * *

What's gonna happen next? I don't know. Still can't see into the future. But reviews will make the future happen sooner...or something like that. 

Muse/ViH: You're a moron.

Takes one to know one. Please review!


	8. Sibling Chat

Here be today's chapter. It's chock full of...words...

Muse/ViH: You are a strange human.

Hey, it ain't my fault today. I had a test at nine am for crying out loud.

Jack: That's my phrase! And I'm not even in this story!

Not my fault. Go blame Muse. She's the one who told me to write it like this.

Jack: I think I will...

So, like I was saying, had a test at nine this morning so my mind's a little fried from not only that, but apparently I can now dream study. Let's just say that I was having a dessert at a part that involved my (very strange) family and someone suddenly asked why it's so important fats are emulsified. My dreamself shot her hand up in the air and answered so the enzymes can break the fat down into fatty acids and glycerol. And now that you have that useless information (unless you're taking Anatomy and Physiology somewhere), on with the story.

I think I own this story, but I don't own the characters. And now my brain hurts from thinking. Anybody have some chocolate or aspirin? Or both?

* * *

"What's it?" Vala asked.

"The answer to the problem isn't a complex one. It's a simple one," Dante answered as he typed furiously on his computer, which made his hands a blur to Vala.

"And that answer would be?"

"You've been on Earth, yes?" he asked, looking up at her. She nodded. "So you know what sunscreen is, right?"

"Somewhat," she confirmed.

"The chemicals used in sunscreen prevent the sun's harmful rays from burning the user. If I can isolate those chemicals and make them into a genetic serum that can be given to a vampire, it should allow said vampire to be able to walk in the sun," he explained. "Granted we may have to fiddle with the ratios of the chemicals, but it should work. In any case, it's the best lead we have." He looked back up at her. "Thank you Vala," he said sincerely.

"Glad to see someone appreciates me," she said.

"If you're worried about the others accepting you, give it time. Some people need a lot of time to get use to someone. Took me a century to like Draven when I first met him," he said.

"Who?" she asked, sitting down in a chair.

"A vampire I know back on Earth. He use to be a real jackass when he was human. Thought he was the best thing to happen to the world. Took him years to grow out of that," Dante explained as he finished typing on his computer.

"So exactly how are you going to test this serum?" she asked.

"After it's made, draw a sample of my blood, combine it with the serum and see if the UV light burns it or not," he answered. He picked up his laptop and checked to make sure he had a gun holstered at his hip.

He walked out of the ship, Vala walking next to him. "What happens if this does work?" she asked.

"Well, then I can not have to worry about becoming a crispy critter if the sun suddenly comes up," he answered. "Trust me, being burned by the sun hurts like hell."

"Being burned hurts like hell," she muttered, remembering her experience with the Ori several months ago.

He glanced at her, a slight look of disbelief on his face. "You were burned alive?" he asked. She nodded. "There's no scarring though…"

"Oh it wasn't my body being burned," she said. "Daniel and I had mind swapped, I guess you could call it that, with two other people from another galaxy. I didn't know all the right words to say at a tea party and got burned for it."

"Sucks, doesn't it?" he asked as they entered the main building of the city.

"That's for sure. I think I'd almost rather be a Goa'uld again than being burned," she said. They climbed up the stairs. They walked into the infirmary and Beckett looked up at them.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"Vala gave me an idea for the serum," Dante said, opening the laptop and showing Beckett the formula.

"Aye. This could be it," the doctor said after a moment. "We should do extensive tests though to see if it actually works."

"Agreed. I don't feel like being burned by the sun again," Dante said. Vala and Beckett looked at him. "Long story."

"Well, let's get started, shall we?" Beckett asked.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

"So the serum works?" Weir asked several hours later.

"Aye. The chemical serum bonds with the vampire's skin and acts just like melanin does for us," Beckett explained.

"Melanin?" Teyla asked, voicing her, Ronon's, and Vala's confusion.

"It's what gives a person's skin color," Beckett explained. "It also acts as a barrier between our skin and the sun's rays."

"Are there any side effects to this serum?" Sam asked.

"There doesn't seem to be, but we weren't working with a live vampire," Beckett answered. "But there shouldn't be any side effects."

"I take it Dante wants to give it a try then," Weir said.

Beckett nodded. "We've calculated the correct dosage for him to inject in himself. Because he's larger than the skin sample he gave us, it'll probably take a while for the serum to be distributed all throughout his body."

"I don't see why we shouldn't proceed," Weir said.

Beckett nodded and left for the lab. Vala followed him out, preferring Dante's welcoming company to that of SG-1's suspicious company. She walked into the lab and sat down next to Dante, who was lying in a bed.

"She agreed then?" Dante asked.

"Aye. Are you sure you want to do this?" Beckett asked.

"Positive," Dante confirmed. "If I can walk around in the sun, I might be able to help you guys better against the Wraith."

Beckett nodded and tied a tourniquet around the vampire's upper left arm. He picked up a needle and pushed the plunger down to get any air out of it. Satisfied, he expertly slid it into Dante's vein and pushed the plunger all the way down. The doctor pressed a piece of gauze where the needle was and pulled it out. Dante held it in place while Beckett removed the tourniquet. "I don't know how long it will take for your system to be completely infused with the serum," he said to Dante.

Dante shrugged. "I got nothing else to do tonight," he said.

"Could always walk around you know," Vala suggested.

Dante shrugged. "If it's okay with the Doc."

"I don't see why not. But if you feel anything strange starting to happen, get back here as quickly as possible," Beckett warned.

"You got it," Dante said as he slid off the table.

"Actually, I'd like to talk with you Dante," Sam said from the door.

Dante saw the serious expression in his half sister's face. "All right." He turned to Vala. "Catch you later I suppose." She nodded and he followed Sam out of the room. They walked around outside in silence for several minutes.

"You need to be careful," she suddenly said.

"What?" he asked.

"Vala. She uses people to get whatever she wants. Don't believe me, talk to Daniel," she added.

He shrugged. "What does that have to do with me?"

"She might just be using you," she said.

"Right. Because Vala couldn't possibly be interested in me," Dante said a bit angrily. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"What happened to you pining after Janet? I thought you loved her."

Dante sighed. "A part of me will always love her Sam. And Karen. And my son. But I can't stop living just because they're gone. That's what you've been telling me, remember?" he pressed.

"I know. I guess I'm just worried about you. Vala breaks more hearts than a Jaffa breaks bones," Sam said. She suddenly stopped and looked at her brother. "I didn't know you had a son."

Dante paused and turned back to her. "He died around the same time Karen did."

"Same way?" Sam asked, hoping that it wasn't.

Dante shook his head and Sam sighed in relief. "He was just killed. Didn't make it any easier though," he said.

Sam walked up to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Losing people you love is never easy."

"That's the way life goes though," Dante said.

"Look, Dante, I know you've been through a lot. You've been alive longer than I have. I just want you to be careful around Vala. That's all I'm saying."

"I know. But if it wasn't for her I never would have come up with this idea for the serum," he said.

Sam blinked in surprise. "She came up with it?"

"She gave me the idea for it," he said. "And if it does really work then…I owe her. At least my gratitude."

"Well, I can safely say that with this job, you are never at a lack for amazement."

"You guys could be a bit nicer to her," Dante said as he continued to walk again.

Sam stared after him a moment before hurrying to catch up. "What does that mean?" she demanded.

"Vala doesn't feel welcomed with you guys," he said. "She doesn't say anything about it, but I think it bothers her. She just wants some acceptance is all. Is that so wrong?" he asked.

"Dante, when we first met her, she stole _Prometheus_ and nearly destroyed it," Sam told him.

"And it's because of you that she got stuck in a hostile galaxy for several long months," he shot back. "If it wasn't for her, those Ori things would've had an armada in the Milky Way Galaxy months ago. You owe her a lot more than she owes you."

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"I talked to her. I got to know her." They paused at a balcony and he leaned against it, his back to the ocean. "Besides, you should know how she feels."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

He arched a brow at her in surprise. "Don't tell me you've forgotten why you weren't allowed into the coven for so long." Sam fell silent when the words reached her ears and rested her hands on the railing, a gentle wind flowing from the ocean into the city. She bowed her head and stared at the dark water.

* * *

I realized as I typed the end of this chapter that it was never fully explained as to why Sam wasn't allowed in the coven back in the first story. So I think we'll be finding out why next chapter. So until then, keep reviewing. Reviews make my review eating pet happy...of course...chewing cars and knocking down buildings keeps it happy as well...um...just review to save other people's property. If you don't, Stitch will come after you.

Stitch: Meega na la kweesta!

Hey! How many times do I have to tell you to not say that anymore?

Stitch: Sorry...

That's better. Now how about some coconut cake?

Stitch: Coconut cake and coffee?

Why the heck not?

Muse/ViH: Oye vey...

Oye vey everybody!


	9. Sam's Past and Sunshine

Sorry this chapter is short, but it had to be done.

Would say more, but I'm hanging out with my dad today. Happy V-day by the way.

I own nothing.

* * *

Dante carefully judged his sister's body language. "So you do remember," he said softly, turning to face the ocean.

She smiled, but it held no emotion. "It's not easy to forget what they did to me." She drew her coat tighter around her shoulders and folded her arms over her chest. She blinked away tears and fell silent.

"What aren't you telling me?" Dante asked, noting the change in her.

"It's nothing," she said absently.

"Bull," he countered. She glanced over at him. "I know you Sam. Something bad happened that you haven't told a soul about. I'm not gonna force you to tell me. But if you want to, I'm here."

She smiled faintly. "Thanks."

"What's family for?" he asked. Her smile widened and she hugged him. He returned the hug and smiled in reassurance to her. "If you'll excuse me, there's a certain thief I'd like to talk with." He squeezed her shoulder and went back inside.

She sighed and continued walking outside. She walked up to a higher balcony and looked out over the ocean, trying to push down images from her past. A familiar weird sensation made her gaze over at Teal'c as he joined her on the balcony. They stood in silence for several minutes.

"You seem distracted," the large Jaffa said after several moments.

"Guess I am," she admitted.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" he asked.

She ran a hand through her hair. "It's nothing really, just something Dante reminded me of when I tried to warn him about Vala."

"It seems to have upset you greatly," Teal'c said.

"Kinda did," she confessed, the walls around the memory beginning to crack. She turned her head away from him and hurriedly wiped the moisture from her eyes. In spite of her quick actions, the Jaffa still saw.

"Are you all right Samantha?" he asked, worry in his voice.

"I…I don't know…" she confessed. "Part of me thought I was over this," she said softly.

"Over what?" Teal'c asked gently.

"Remember when I said I wasn't welcomed into the coven?" she asked.

He nodded. "Indeed, though you never clearly explained as to why."

"Well, contrary to popular belief, I wasn't the model daughter," Sam began. "I thought I was better than everyone else because of what I was. When I was in high school though, a guy I had dated attacked me."

"What did you do?" Teal'c asked.

"I nearly killed him," Sam said quietly. "When the coven found out about what I had done and been doing, they punished me."

"How can hurting one boy warrant a punishment if he attacked you?" Teal'c asked her.

"I had also been stealing," she informed him.

"Stealing what?"

"Money. From banks." She smiled but it held no humor. "I was risking the anonymity of vampires everywhere. The kid I hurt was the final straw."

"What did they do to you?" Teal'c asked.

She looked down at the water, shivering at an unseen chill. "Let's just say that Goa'uld torture is nothing compared to what vampires do to rule breakers."

"They tortured you?" Teal'c asked in shock.

"Beat me is more like it," Sam corrected. "They threatened to lock me up for a century if I kept doing what I had been doing. Needless to say, I stopped."

"But how does that explain why you weren't allowed into the coven?"

"I was ordered to live as a human for twenty years without using my abilities unless my life was in jeopardy. Part of that sentence forbade me from going anywhere near the coven."

Teal'c rested a hand on top of hers. "What changed?"

"Janet and Cassie got kidnapped."

"So you would still be under the sentence had they not been captured," Teal'c realized. She nodded. "It was not easy, was it?"

She shook her head. "I wanted to tell you all so badly, but I was forbidden to."

"We know now," Teal'c said, holding her close.

She nodded. "We should be nicer to Vala," she said quietly. "Make her feel more welcome and part of the group. I mean, without her, we wouldn't have been able to stop the Ori from bringing in their armada."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed. "Your brother is most wise."

"How'd you know that didn't come from me?" she asked in a mock hurt tone.

"I was told by Doctor Beckett that you and Dante had gone somewhere private for a talk," he said.

"Ah." She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. "Don't tell Dante I was beaten by the coven."

"Does he not know?"

She shook her head. "And I'd like it to stay that way. He was the only one who stood up for me when my sentence was passed. But he was away when I was beaten."

"He deserves to know Samantha," Teal'c told her.

"I know. But he's on thin ice right now with the coven."

"For what reason?"

She looked up at him. "He left without a word to anyone. And I found out that shortly before he disappeared he told the Council who his parents really were."

"Would Alexander and Amelia not get in trouble?" Teal'c asked.

"Some trouble, but they were willing to accept any punishment the Council could come up for them. Several days later Dante vanishes. At first the two Elders thought it was the Council's doing, but then they found out the truth and got…upset."

"I see. Does this not mean Dante can never return to Earth?"

"He probably can, but I don't think he'll want to just yet. He's coping better with Janet's death, but he still has a ways to go before he's completely over it."

"Understandable." Teal'c looked out over the ocean and saw the sky lightening. "I believe we should find your brother and see if the serum does indeed work."

Sam followed his gaze and nodded. "Yeah. And then it's nap time." Teal'c smiled and the two made their way to the lab.

"Ready Dante?" Sam asked as they walked in.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he agreed. He let out a slow breath and slowly approached the door. He closed his eyes as his hand gripped the handle. He pulled it open and the sun hit him full in the face. A smile broke out on his face and he turned to face the humans who were holding their breaths.

"It worked," Beckett said, amazement in his voice.

"Nice work Doc," Cameron said.

Vala grinned at Dante. "So does this mean you're an all purpose vampire now?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," he shot back.

"So now that you can stand in the sun, what are you doing to do next?" John asked him.

Dante grinned. "I'm going to Disney World!"

The people from Earth began laughing. Teyla turned to John. "I do not understand," she said.

"It's kinda a joke from Earth. When people like football players win the Superbowl or a soldier gets back from fighting somewhere, they get asked what they're going to do next," John explained.

"The answer is usually 'I'm going to Disney World'," Daniel finished.

"It is a place where families go for fun," Teal'c clarified.

"Is it fun?" Ronon asked.

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

Cameron looked at Teal'c. "I didn't know you went to Disney World."

"Indeed I did. General O'Neill took us when the Goa'uld and Replicators had been completely stopped," Teal'c said.

Dante began laughing. "Well…that's a good reason to go," he said through fits of laughter. Sam rolled her eyes at him. "What?"

"I'm going to bed," she said.

"I thought it was funny," Dante muttered to himself.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. I'll start working on the chapter, but updates might be sporadic for the rest of the week. Now please be kind and review. 


	10. Sparring

Hello everybody! Hope your ready for a fun chapter today.

I'd like to take this opportunity to say that I was inspired for the way Dante spars in this chapter from a personal experience I had with it. Yes that's right. I've actually fought that way. I use to be a black belt in martial arts, so I'm fairly decent in writing fighting scenes. I'm just too lazy to...write them...or something like that...moving on...

Anyways, the sticks they use in this chapter are called escrima sticks. They come in various colors and materials, but are usually made of wood (or foam for beginners) and are around two to two and half feet in length. Since they hold them properly, there's about an inch or so space from the end of their hand to the end of the stick where they're holding it. You'd hold it that way so if you miss your target with the big part of the stick you can still hit them with the stick.

Muse/ViH: You sure it's wise to tell them that?

Um...probably not now that I think about it. But they deserved some background on how to fight with an escrima stick.

Muse/ViH: Just get on with the story.

Yes mother.

Muse/ViH: I'm not your mother.

(Thank god) So here's the chapter. In some strange, alternate reality where I am god I own this stuff. But we're not in that reality so it isn't mine...sigh...

* * *

Dante looked at all the weapons in the training arena. Several members of the Atlantis expedition were sparring off to one side. Dante ignored them and picked up an escrima stick. It was about two feet in length and made of solid wood. He expertly twirled it in his hands as Teyla walked up to him. He glanced at her as she watched him. Without a word she picked up a pair of the weapons and arched a brow at him. He shrugged and grabbed another stick.

The two combatants began circling each other. Dante had his weapons held on his right side. His left escrima stick was slightly tucked under his right arm. The right escrima stick was hovering above his right shoulder. Teyla held her escrima sticks in front of her body.

Teyla suddenly lashed out her right weapon, swinging from left to right. Dante's right arm flashed out and the two escrima sticks clacked together loudly. The vampire's right escrima stick was immediately followed by his left weapon. Teyla quickly blocked the attack and the two circled each other again. Dante's escrima sticks were in a similar position as they were on his right side, only the arms changing position.

Teyla's hands still trembled from Dante's attack. "You are holding back," she stated more than asked.

He grinned. "Maybe," he admitted. The two fought for several more minutes, Dante easily blocking each attack Teyla made. He suddenly dropped down and leg swept Teyla. She fell to the ground and almost flipped up when Dante's sticks rested against her throat.

"Impressive," she said.

He removed his weapons and helped her up. "I've had about five centuries of practice," he said with a shrug.

"And you're a vampire," Sam said from her position against the wall. The two combatants turned and saw SG-1 along with John and Ronon.

"Looks like you owe me ten bucks Sheppard," Cameron said. Dante realized that the six must have seen their fight.

"You bet on our fight?" Teyla asked.

"Well, I thought you'd kick his ass, vampire or not. You've kicked mine plenty of times with those," John said.

"Dante has an unfair advantage though," Daniel said.

"All right. If you guys want an interesting fight, I'll fight Sam," Dante said.

"I don't think so," Sam said.

"Come on Sam. Go kick your brother's butt," Cameron said.

"Sammie couldn't kick the broadside of a barn," Dante joked with a grin.

"Sammie?" Ronon asked, an amused smile on his face.

Sam glared at her brother, her eyes cold. "You're going to pay for that," she growled, arms folded over her chest.

"Then get over here and make me," Dante challenged.

Sam took the escrima sticks from Teyla and faced her brother. The siblings faced off, each holding their weapons against their right side in the same way. Dante suddenly smiled and attacked with his right escrima stick, the left close behind. Sam met his two attacks and blocked them. Dante suddenly lashed out with his right arm and Sam met his attack. The two tucked the escrima sticks under their left arm and began circling each other. A smile was on Sam's face. The two began attacking each other, the banging of the sticks become faster and more frequent.

As the two attacked each other they moved in a circle. Occasionally, one of the pair would kick at the other with their foot only to have it blocked by the other. As the sparring went on, the fight became harder to watch. Dante would spin around away from an attack only to try and attack Sam who would spin in towards Dante trying to hit him. He would then drop down and try to leg sweep her. Sam would jump over his leg and tried to bring one of her escrima sticks down on his head. Dante would roll out of the way and jump back up to his feet.

"They appear to be evenly matched," Teal'c observed.

"Twenty bucks say Sam kicks Dante's butt," Cameron said to John.

"You're on," John agreed.

"I have never before seen such fighting," Teyla said.

"Me either," Ronon said. "Wouldn't want to be a Wraith if I met one of them on a bad day," he said.

"Or a good day for that matter," Daniel said.

The fight paused long enough for Dante to shed his black shirt. A faint sheen of sweat glistened on his skin. Several stray strands of his hair were plastered to his skin from the sweat. Sam took the opportunity to shed her SG-1 jacket. Her hair was also sticking to her skin, but she ignored it. Dante rolled out his shoulders and the sparring match resumed with renewed fervor.

Vala sauntered into the room, idly munching on a granola bar. "What are we watching?" she asked.

"Dante getting his butt whomped by his sister," Cameron said with a smirk directed at John.

"Other way around," John said.

Vala saw that Dante was shirtless and smiled. "Not a bad view in either case," she said to no one in particular.

Daniel rolled his eyes, silently grateful that she had stopped chasing after him. "I don't think this fight is going to end anytime soon," he said.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed. "Both are formidable warriors."

Dante paused in his attack to catch his breath for a moment. Sweat was now dripping from his body. He could feel his body becoming tired but also knew that if he was getting tired, Sam was getting exhausted. He smiled suddenly and arched a brow at her. She returned the grin and the two made to rush each other only to calmly walk over to the towel rack. They each grabbed a towel and began wiping themselves off.

"What the hell?" John demanded.

"Aren't you two going to finish the fight?" Cameron asked.

"Nope," Sam said.

"Why not?" Daniel asked.

Dante shrugged. "I think the both of us didn't see the need to keep sparring each other," he answered.

"Besides, of the times we've sparred each other, neither of us has ever won. It's always a stalemate," Sam explained further.

"But you still could have fought," John protested.

"And what, pray tell, would that have accomplished?" Dante asked.

"The bet John and I had would've been resolved," Cameron said.

"Not this time," Sam said.

"Well, I miss watching the fight," Vala said. "Or at least one of the fighters."

Dante hid his smile while the others ignored the comment as best they could. The vampire picked up his shirt and pulled it on. "Maybe another time," he said. He left the sparring area to go shower.

"I stink, don't I?" Sam asked.

"We weren't going to say anything," Daniel teased. Sam smacked him on the arm and headed for her room. Daniel rubbed his arm. "Ow…" he muttered.

"Would you like me to kiss it to make it better?" Vala asked with a wink.

"Uh…no thanks…" he said, vacating the room. The thief shrugged and strolled out of the room to wander the city.

* * *

I'm still trying to figure out which way this story is going to go, so yeah...still trying to find a good idea for it all...

Now, be a good little reader and click the little button that says review. People who are regular reviewers will be getting invisible cookies in the mail. Spontaneous reviewers will get one piece of invisible candy in the mail. Non-reviewers will have an unmarked white van pull up to their house and be kidnapped by ninjas who will then make you review.


	11. Walk in the Woods

I'm ba-ack!

Muse/ViH: Run for your lives!

:hurls bag of fruit at Muse/ViH: Anyways, I apologize for the lack of updating this weekend, but I was home this weekend and didn't really have time to update. The good news is, I know how I want this story to end. So much yay for that.

Muse/ViH: Is that it for your A/N?

All's I got left to say is I don't own this story.

Muse/ViH: Who are you and what have you done with the real author?

Ha ha, very funny. On with the story now.

* * *

Dante blinked against the sun, placing the mirrored sunglasses over his eyes. Though he could walk in the sun, his eyes were still sensitive to the light. He followed SG-1, Vala, and the Atlantis team down the steps. As he walked down the stone steps he looked around the forest, a strange feeling settling into his frame. He shrugged the feeling off to nerves and followed the others deeper into the woods.

"There's nothing out here," McKay said. "We've been to this planet a dozen times and found nothing."

"So what better planet to bring SG-1 to?" John asked. "I mean, they do have a knack for attracting trouble. Maybe this planet will break them of that curse."

"Watch it Sheppard," Cameron said, brushing past him. "Saying stuff like that will jinx our luck."

"Well, he does have a point, Daniel said. "I mean, we do rarely go to a planet and _not_ end up in trouble."

Sam shrugged. "I dunno. What about Nasya? That was mostly trouble free."

"Aside from the Goa'uld attacking and you getting a symbiote in your head against your will and then nearly dying, yeah. That was a good mission," Daniel said.

"That's why I said 'mostly' Daniel," she shot back. "Besides, you're the real trouble attracter."

"What do you mean by that?" the archaeologist asked defensively.

"You have died on several occasions Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said.

"And there was that whole Hathor thing," Sam added.

"What is Hathor?" Teyla asked.

"She was a Goa'uld who almost took over the SGC with help from the men stationed there," Sam said.

"They helped her?" Ronon asked, looking at Daniel and the other two men.

"Well, Teal'c was unaffected by her mind control. The others weren't. Not even General Hammond," Sam said.

"So what did you do?" Vala asked.

"Well, after plotting with the other women personnel on the base, getting captured, escaping, preventing the then Colonel O'Neill from becoming a Jaffa, and Hathor's escape, we eventually killed her," Sam said.

"I do not attract that much trouble. At least I'm not the one constantly being taken over by alien beings," Daniel retorted.

"What?" John asked.

"I've only been possessed by alien beings three times in nine years," Sam returned. "Jolinar, the Entity, and then an infant Goa'uld that died after possessing me."

"You know, this talk could be very strange to an outsider," Cameron observed.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

Sam looked around. "Where'd Dante go?" As they began looking around, the roaming vampire reappeared next to Rodney, making the Canadian scientist jump.

"Could you please not give me a heart attack?" Rodney demanded.

Dante ignored him. "I found something. Follow me," he said and turned around, heading back into the brush. Sam followed, noticing the seriousness on her brother's face. The others trailed after her, the Atlantis team wondering what Dante could have found on the planet.

Dante halted in a small clearing, several broken tree stumps scattered around. "It's a clearing we've been to a dozen times. What's the big deal?" John asked.

"He's lost his mind is what," Rodney muttered.

Dante walked over to one stump and looked at them. "What do you notice about this stump?" he asked.

Sam walked up to it with Ronon, Teyla, Cameron, and Teal'c. As the others stared at it, Sam squatted down and felt the ground around it. "This doesn't feel like dirt," she said. "At least not solid dirt."

"You're kidding, right?" Rodney asked.

"Watch," Dante said. He grabbed the stump and grunted as he tried to lift it out of the ground. After several moments of straining he stopped and walked over to another stump. He repeated his efforts and easily uprooted the stump.

"Something's under there," Ronon realized.

"How? We've used the Jumpers to scan everywhere. There's nothing under there," Rodney said.

"Unless it's shielded," Dante replied, brushing dirt off of his hands. He reached into his coat and pulled out a large grenade.

"You're gonna blow it up?" Sam asked. "We don't even know if this is the entrance," she said.

"Something's under there Sam. I can feel it," Dante said.

"Then shouldn't it probably stay under there?" John asked.

"This is what I do Sheppard. I track supernatural things down and determine their threat level. I have to go in there. Feel free to leave at any time."

"All right then, let's do this," Sam said.

"Why the heck not?" John muttered. "Dying of old age is overrated."

"I take it there's no writing on that stump," Daniel said.

"I take it there's no treasure down there," Vala grumbled. Several brows were raised in her direction. "What? I'm a thief. I take treasure that isn't mine. Or does thief mean something else to you people?"

"Get clear," Dante said. "This will make a big boom."

"Big badda boom?" Cameron asked.

"Big. Badda big boom," Sam grinned. Ronon, Teyla, and Rodney stared in confusion while the others chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Rodney asked.

"You've never seen the movie that's from?" Sam asked.

Rodney shook his head. "I have more important things to do in my life than watch pointless movies."

"Your loss," Cameron said.

"Even I know where that line's from," Vala muttered as they backed several meters away. Dante pulled the pin and dropped the explosive into the stump. He dashed towards the others and dove to the ground as the explosive went off. Dirt flew up into the air along with several pieces of wood and leaves.

John lifted his head and saw a decent sized crater where the stump used to be. He could see metal glinting in the sun. He rose to his feet with the others and they made their way to the crater. Dante crouched down and pulled off his sunglasses. He could see a metal stairway leading down into the ground.

"Who goes first?" Teyla asked. Dante pulled out his shotgun and turned on the flashlight. He began walking down the steps.

"McKay, you and Vala go report to Weir," John said.

"Why do I have to go with her?" Rodney asked.

"Fine. You and I will go report to Weir. Ronon, Teyla, stay sharp," John said. The two other members of his team nodded and they followed SG-1 down the steps.

Dante finally came to the edge of the stairs and could feel the temperature difference. As they walked around, searching the large cavern for an exit, he noticed Vala shivering slightly. He shrugged out of his coat and held it out to her. She looked at him blankly.

"It's cold down here. Even I can feel the difference," he said. "And you aren't wearing sleeves," he pointed out.

She sighed and pulled the jacket on. "Thanks," she said.

He shrugged in indifference. "No biggie. Cold really doesn't bother me."

"Found a door!" Sam called out. Everyone walked over to her as she placed a glow stick on the ground, marking the door. She pushed it open. The smell of decay and mold hit Dante's nose and he snorted, trying to clear it out.

"You all right?" Ronon asked.

"You can't smell that?" Dante asked, his eyes watering from the stench.

"Smell what?" Teal'c asked.

"I smell it too Dante. Faintly though," Sam said. "Almost smells like that lab Lilith had," she muttered.

Dante spat to the side and stormed into the room. The others followed and lights flared to life. The shotgun in Dante's hands lowered as he gazed around. If not for their slings, Daniel and Sam would have dropped their P-90s. Teal'c tightened his grip on his staff weapon, his face an impassive mask.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked.

Dante slowly approached a section of the wall and looked inside one of the tanks. "By the Elders," he whispered as he backed away, clearly shaken at what he had seen.

"What is it?" Vala asked.

Dante looked at Sam, his face paler than usual. "They…they…" he stammered.

"What is the matter Dante?" Teyla asked.

Dante took in a deep breath and slowly released it, calming himself down. "The Wraith. They've done it."

Sam's eyes widened in terror. "A…a hybrid?" Dante slowly nodded.

* * *

Nice and long, eh? Don't worry though. There are still more chapters to come. So until they come, review.

So, while I was home this weekend, I watched _Fifth Element_ and began wondering if it'd work with the Stargate world. I'm right now trying to match up movie characters to Stargate characters, but I'm having trouble with Teal'c. Anybody got any thoughts on who Teal'c would be in _Fifth Element_?


	12. Hybrid Attacks

Here's another chapter! I don't know how many chapters are left, so keep looking for more until further notice.

Oh yeah, Rent comes out tomorrow:Does happy dance:

Muse/ViH: I will never understand humans.

Teal'c: Indeed.

Ignoring you both. So here's the story, and I don't own it.

* * *

"So what do we do?" Daniel asked.

Dante reached into a vest pocket and pulled out a pack of C-4. "We blow them back to hell," he growled.

"Shouldn't we wait for Sheppard to come back to decide that?" Ronon asked.

"Even if he says no I'm still blowing this lab," Dante said, walking over to a lone tank. He knelt down and stuck the C-4 to it.

"I don't think so," Ronon said.

"We need to see if we can study these beings. Learn more about them," Teyla added, casually holding her gun.

"Here's all you need to know about them: They're not suppose to exist," Dante said, placing another charge on a different tank. He was giving himself a wide berth from Teyla and Ronon.

"How do you know that?" Cameron asked.

"Because when the Alterans created the two serums, they made sure that vampire and lycan blood could never be combined. Before they did that they created a hybrid and it went crazy, nearly destroying Atlantis." He stood up and looked at them. "But it seems that the Wraith have now found a way around that."

"You mean these are Wraith vampire-lycan hybrids?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah."

"Those two charges won't destroy this lab," Teyla said. "C-4 is not that powerful to take out something this large."

"It is when they're attached to places that will cause secondary explosions. Not only that, but I had them laced with a trace amount of naquadah," Dante said.

"You can't be serious," Vala said.

Dante looked at her, his face a mask. "You never saw a person you care about get their throat ripped out by a Wraith vampire."

"We can't let you do this," Teyla said, raising her gun at Dante's back.

He turned his head, his brow raised. He moved in a blur and slammed Teyla against the wall, his hand gripping her throat as she hung in the air against the wall. He heard a clicking sound and turned just enough to see Ronon aiming his gun at Dante's head. Another gun cocked and Ronon saw that Sam had a pistol aimed at his head.

"What the hell?" John demanded, entering the room with Rodney. He reached for his gun. "Someone wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Dante here wants to blow this lab before the scientists can go through it," Ronon said. "Teyla and I disagreed."

"Put Teyla down Dante," John said.

"Not until Ronon backs away."

"Ronon, leave him be," John ordered.

"Then tell Carter here to do the same," Ronon returned.

"I'm not moving until Ronon drops his gun," Sam said.

"Stalemate," Daniel muttered.

Dante's eyes narrowed slightly. He took in a deep breath. He suddenly dropped Teyla to the ground, his pistol appearing in his hand as he whirled around. He fired off several shots and something howled in pain. He emptied the clip as he pulled another gun out. As he ejected the expired clip and loaded a new one, he continued his firing with the second gun. He rose to his feet and stopped firing, his senses on full alert.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, having removed her gun from Ronon when Dante first moved.

"Something's down here," Dante whispered.

"You mean one of them got loose?" Daniel asked.

"Looks like," Dante confirmed, spotting a broken tank. "Everyone get out of here. You're no match for this thing."

"Neither are you," Sam said.

"Just get clear so I can blow this place up. I'll stay down here and keep it busy."

"So you can sacrifice yourself? I don't think so," Sam said.

"What the hell's going on?" Rodney demanded.

As Dante turned to answer him, he saw movement behind the Canadian. "Down!" he snapped, running at him. Rodney dropped to the ground and Dante leapt forward, sailing past him. He struck something large and was suddenly tackled to the center of the lab by the creature. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw it.

It was about seven to eight feet tall and covered in white fur. It had a blunt snout with vampire and Wraith teeth and had pure black eyes. Old blood stained part of the creature's snout. Long, black claws extended from its bony fingers and toes. It tried to claw and bite at Dante, who was having a hard time keeping the creature from his flesh.

"What the hell is that thing?" Ronon demanded.

"That would be a Wraith vampire-lycan hybrid," Sam said.

Dante kicked the hybrid off of himself and rolled to his feet, yanking his sword out of its sheath. "Get out of here now!" he screamed.

"I'm not leaving!" Sam returned, firing at the hybrid. Teal'c and Daniel followed her example. Cameron and Vala eventually joined in with the others.

The hybrid ignored the gunfire and charged Dante. The vampire could see that the creature was moving slower and said a silent prayer of thanks. As the creature closed the gap between them, Dante plunged his sword into its heart. The hybrid howled in pain, blood spurting from its mouth. Some of the creature's blood flew into Dante's mouth, who swallowed it by accident. Dante spat to one side, the black blood landing on the floor. He and the others watched as the creature's death throes became still.

"I'm for blowing this place up," John said.

Dante spat to the side again and picked up his fallen shotgun. "Then I say we go back to the Gate." John nodded and they began heading out, Dante spitting again.

"Are you all right?" Teal'c asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine," Dante said. They quickly made it back to the Stargate and Dante pulled out his remote for the C-4. "You might wanna dial up the Gate. I don't know how much of a big badda boom there'll be," he said. Rodney punched in the address for Atlantis and sent his code through. Dante hit the button for the explosives and they all felt the tremors in the ground.

"I think we might wanna go through," Vala said, pointing at the shockwave heading for them. They all ran through.

"Shield up!" John yelled. They all saw the light from the explosion. A sigh of relief escaped Dante and he sat down on the steps.

"Are you all okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Bit sore and banged up," Dante muttered.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"Found some experiments the Wraith were doing on themselves," John said.

"One got loose and we showed it why we aren't good to eat," Cameron added.

"All right. Get checked out and meet me for the debriefing in two hours," Elizabeth ordered. They nodded and headed out of the room.

John stopped Dante and motioned him over to one side. Dante folded his arms, having an idea on what was to come. John glanced around to make sure that no one was eavesdropping on them. Satisfied, he turned back to the vampire, his arms crossed. Dante folded his own arms over his chest.

"You threaten my team again and I'll take you down," John said.

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect people," Dante returned.

"Just be careful on who you threaten next time. Ronon might not wait for an order to stop," John said. He turned and left.

Dante glared after him, not realizing that for the briefest of moments, his eyes flared black. His eyes quickly returned to their normal hue and he headed down to the infirmary, telling himself he had done the right thing on the planet.

* * *

Evil cliffhanger! Buahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!...um...I swear I'm sane...ish...

Jack: Coulda fooled me.

Ignoring that. Now be nice readers and press the little button that says review. If you don't...then...well...you don't review and you don't get a review brownie.


	13. Meeting with Oma

Hey everyone! I am massively hyper and a bit sleep deprived today! Wanna know why? All right, I'll tell you: At midnight my roommate and two of our friends journeyed out to Wal-Mart to seek out our own copies of _Rent_. We got to the store, asked the clerk for the location of the DVDs and watched in excitement as she opened the display. We grabbed our copies, paid for them, came back to the dorms, my roommie and I watched two special features before going to bed, and then today we've been watching the special features on the DVD and the movie itself. Well we just got done watching it and now I'm listening to my CD. So yeah...had very fun times. And Viva la vie boheme!

Muse/ViH: Shut up! I'm watching the movie!

Now that you know why and how I'm hyper, on with the story.

By the way, there are several lines in this chapter that are from the _Tao Te Ching_, so if you don't recognize a philosophical saying from one of the characters, it's a safe bet it's from there.

I own nothing except my new _Rent_ DVD. Don't believe me, I have a receipt. So HA!

* * *

Dante rubbed his forehead wearily. He was sitting on the bridge of his ship. Two days had passed since the incident on the planet. Ever since then, he had been getting random headaches and pains in his body. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes and stretched his back, making it pop in several places.

He opened his eyes and blinked in confusion. He was in a room in a mansion he had shared with Janet a week before the incident with Lilith. He rose to his feet and began walking around. He noticed that everything, himself included, was in a soft glow. He walked out of the room and down the stairs into the main hall.

"You're fate is in your hands," a voice said.

Dante spun around and saw a woman wearing a white business suit. She had brown wavy hair and a gold necklace hung around her neck. A pair of gold earrings hung from her ears. The woman's face had a knowing look with soft eyes that held Dante's gaze. She had a pair of white heels on her feet. Her legs were crossed as she sat in a chair in the hall.

"Who are you?" Dante asked.

"My name is Oma," she said.

Dante frowned. "Oma Desala? The one who helped Daniel Ascend?" She nodded. "Why are you here?"

"You are once again faced with a choice in your path," she said.

"Once again?"

"When your wife died, you were faced with a choice."

"There was no choice. I was depressed and traveled around," Dante said, sitting down on the stairs.

"You went to temples in Asia to find your path."

"And I meditated there. I found peace. What's the big deal?"

"You began the road to enlightenment there," Oma said.

"And you want to help me continue down that path?" he asked.

"Only you can decide the path that you wish to take."

Dante sighed. "Fair enough. What did you mean when you said my fate was in my hands?" he inquired. "Were you talking about the choice I now face?"

"If you realize the candle is fire, then the meal was cooked a long time ago."

"Riddles. The monks in the temples I stayed at did that," Dante muttered. "And they mean whatever you need them to mean." He stood back up and began pacing. He stopped in a doorway and rested his right arm against the frame. "But riddles and deep meanings they have don't help all the time." Dante blinked in surprise when a scene lit up in the dark room he was looking in.

_Dante sat in the dark garden, the moon shining down on him. He was wearing ragged pants and a tattered shirt. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were rimmed red from tears. A monk was pacing around the vampire in the snow._

_"Heaven and earth are not sentimental; they regard all things as dispensable," the monk said. "The sage isn't sentimental, either; he views all forms as ephemeral and transitional." Each step the monk took made a crunching sound in the snow._

_"Words won't bring my family back," Dante said in a low voice._

_"Nor will your grieving for them," the monk said, his hands folded in front of him. "Without going out the door, you can know the world. Without looking out the window, you can see heaven. The farther you travel, the less you know. Thus the wise person knows without traveling, understands without seeing, accomplishes without acting," the monk told him._

_"Those mean nothing," Dante grumbled, rising to his feet._

_"Govern a nation by following nature. Fight a war with unexpected moves. Win the world by letting go…"_

"You eventually realized the truth of the monk's words, did you not?" Oma questioned him.

"Eventually," Dante confirmed. "I may have moved on with my life but I never forgot them. Just like Janet."

"Their deaths were not your fault," Oma said gently.

"I could have saved Janet," he said stubbornly. "I could have shot Lilith and saved Janet."

"The warrior is never certain of who he is killing until his victim is already dead," Oma told him.

Dante turned and looked at her. He looked down at the floor, a thought occurred in his head. He looked up at Oma, realization on his face. "With how weak I was, I could have accidentally shot Janet…"

"We can only control one thing in our lives," Oma said.

Dante looked up at her. "And what would that be?"

"Whether we are good or evil. Only you can decide if you're worthy for Ascension," she said.

"How can someone think they're worthy for Ascension? No one is without flaws, least of all me."

"To conquer others is to have power," Oma began.

"To conquer yourself is to know the Way," Dante finished, smiling faintly.

A small smile formed on Oma's face and she nodded. "You are ready for Ascension. But the choice is ultimately yours." She rose to her feet.

"You're leaving?" he asked.

"You have all you need to Ascend," she told him. "The choice is now yours." Dante watched her leave and he shut his eyes, a faint smile on his face.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself back on the bridge of the _Ragnarok_. A stabbing pain went through his head and he winced. A sudden chilling thought occurred to him and he ran down to the ship's small medical room. He picked up a needle and jabbed it into his vein. He withdrew some of his blood and walked over to a machine. He injected it into the computer and anxiously waited for the results.

The computer beeped and he studied the readout. His eyes widened in shock and his breathing became more shallow. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, calming himself down. He began running around the ship, ignoring the jabbing pains in his body that were increasing in frequency.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Sam picked at her food in the cafeteria, her appetite nonexistent. She rested her head in her left hand and finally pushed the food away. "Food that bad?" Ronon asked as he sat down across from her.

"Not that hungry," she said. She looked at him. "Look, about what happened on the planet…"

"Don't worry about it," Ronon said. "I probably would've done the same thing as you if our roles were reversed."

"Hey guys," Cameron said as the rest of the group came over. They all sat down and began eating.

"So what new experiments are Beckett and his team doing?" John asked.

"They've been analyzing some of that blood that was on Dante's shirt," Sam said. "They tested it on some different cells from humans, Wraith, and Dante's own cells."

Beckett suddenly came running into the cafeteria and didn't stop until he came to their table. "Did any of you get bitten or scratched or anything by that creature you found?" he demanded breathlessly.

"No," they all said.

"What's wrong?" Rodney asked.

"The blood from that hybrid mutates cells on a genetic level. It's like a virus I've never seen before," Beckett said.

"Oh my god…" Sam slowly said.

"What is the matter Samantha?" Teal'c asked.

"Dante…some of that thing's blood might've gotten into his mouth…"

"We need to find him right away!" Beckett said. The alarms to the city suddenly began blaring and a pit of dread grew in Sam's stomach.

She leapt to her feet and ran as fast as she could to her brother's ship, hoping against hope that Dante hadn't caused the alarm. She rounded a bend and skidded to a stop, her eyes wide with horror. A figure was crouched over a body, blood pooling around the figure and the body.

The figure had blue-gray fur all over its body, a pair of tattered black pants covering its torso and legs. It had long black talons, white hair, and a flat face. It turned to face Sam and she saw it had sharp teeth, its mouth stained with blood. If not for the pendants around the creature's neck, Sam wouldn't have recognized her brother.

"Dante?" she asked. She could faintly hear the footsteps of her friends and teammates running towards her. The creature that used to be Dante turned to face Sam and growled hungrily at her.

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuunnnnnn! Don't you hate these cliffhangers? Well, you're all just going to have to wait to see what happens next. I think (think mind you) that there'll only be two or three chapters left. Just depends on what Muse says. Until then, fare thee well and review. :Goes back to watching/listening to _Rent_: 


	14. Changes

Well, here's the next chapter. Just to warn you, it is a bit gory in the beginning, but I didn't go overboard with it. As I said last time, there's probably only two or three chapters left after this, epilogue included. But we'll just have to see.

Hope you guys like it.

Insert the usual disclaimer junk here.

Muse/ViH: I wouldn't call the disclaimer 'junk' when there are lawyers around.

I don't see any. So on with the story I regretfully do not own.

* * *

_Several minutes earlier…_

Dante finished what he needed to do and left his ship. He began heading towards the city when a violent pain ripped through his whole body. His legs gave way beneath him and he would have fallen except he grabbed a railing to the bridge he was on. The pain grew sharper and Dante could feel his bones reshaping themselves. Sharp, vicious teeth pushed his vampiric teeth away as his eyes turned pitch black. Blue-gray fur shoved its way through his skin. His feet changed into paws, ripping the boots he was wearing. His shirt fell off in tatters as his chest, back, and torso expanded.

"Are…are you all right?" a technician asked.

Dante fell to his knees, his entire body shaking with the change. "Get away from me!" he screamed.

"You need help," the technician said, resting a hand on Dante's shoulder.

Dante began screaming only to have it turn into a growl. He spun around and sliced open the man's abdomen with his black talons. The technician stared down at his bleeding wound, shock on his face. The beast that was once Dante tackled the man to the ground and tore into the man's throat. Footsteps reached his ears as he swallowed.

"Dante?" a voice asked. He turned to face Sam and growled hungrily at her. "Oh my god…" Sam said, numb from shock at what she saw. The creature growled and began stalking Sam. He leapt at her, claws outstretched. Sam's instincts took over and she dove to the side, narrowly missing his claws. She rolled to her feet, a gun in her hand. She took the safety off and aimed it at him.

"The hell is that?" Cameron asked.

"All of you get out of here now!" Sam ordered.

"And leave you alone to fight that thing?" John asked.

"That thing is my brother," Sam said, her eyes feral blue. Before she could say anything else Dante had leapt in and backhanded her viciously across the face. She flew off the bridge and struck the side of the _Ragnarok_. She fell to the ground, a small amount of blood pooling from a wound in her head. Darkness quickly overtook her…

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Sam groaned and slowly opened her eyes as she painfully pushed herself up. She blinked several times while rubbing her head, her vision clearing. She frowned, confused as to where she was. She regained her feet and looked around, trying to make sure she was in fact in a strange temple she had never been in.

"This is weird," she muttered.

"Just be glad you aren't dying," a familiar voice said.

Sam spun around and her eyes widened further. "J…Janet? How did…but I thought that…you were…I'm confused," Sam sputtered.

Janet smiled, a gentle breeze tugging at her hair. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top with a pair of comfortable brown leather boots. "I noticed. And yes, you are dreaming…so to speak."

"How are you here though? You're dead."

"Actually, I managed to Ascend shortly after getting killed. When Dante and I were in Europe, he taught me how to meditate and whatnot. Seems to have come in handy, don't you think?"

"You're Ascended?" Sam asked, slightly relieved that her friend wasn't all-dead.

"Yep. Oma helped me finish the process."

"Why haven't you come to any of us like Daniel did with Teal'c and General O'Neill?" Sam asked, unable to keep the hurt out of her voice.

Janet smiled apologetically at her friend. "I didn't want to make it harder for you guys. If you knew I had Ascended, I think you would've expected me to keep visiting. But I did visit you guys a few times while you were dreaming, to help you get over my passing," she pointed out.

"Oh yeah... Did you do that for Dante?"

"He uh…I actually did visit him. He wasn't getting over my 'death' as fast as I thought he would. I don't think he has as of yet," Janet said.

"Well, he's a rampaging monster now so that might be a problem," Sam muttered.

"I know. And you have to stop him," Janet said.

"What? Me stop him? How?"

"I think you know Sam."

"Janet, he's my brother. I can't kill him!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam, you said yourself he's a rampaging monster."

"So? Doctor Beckett can find a way to reverse the effects of that Wraith hybrid's blood and turn Dante back to normal," Sam said a bit angrily.

Janet arched a brow at Sam. "What if the effects of the hybrid's blood in Dante are permanent? What will you do then? Lock him up for all time?"

"It's better than killing him!" Sam shot back.

"I know you care about him Sam, I do too. But he's not the same person we knew. He's become something he's always fought against. Do you think he'd want to stay like this for the rest of his life? For the rest of eternity?"

"Janet, I can't kill him. I just can't."

"So you'd doom him to suffer as a monster," Janet stated more than asked. "If I were him and he you, I'd want him to kill me to stop that suffering."

"He can't control himself Janet," Sam said stubbornly.

"Sam…I'm not asking you to do this for me. I'm asking you to do this for him. We both know he wouldn't want to live as a monster." Janet sighed and shoved her hands in her pockets. "Doing what is right isn't always easy. If you don't stop him, he could kill dozens of people in Atlantis. Maybe more. And if he gets out that number could increase."

Sam blinked away tears, knowing what Janet said was true. "I know…" she whispered softly.

Janet rested a hand on Sam's shoulders. "You're the only hope Atlantis has to stop him. And no matter what you do, I'll support it. That's what friends are for."

Sam hugged the petite doctor. "I miss you Janet. Everyone has."

They broke apart and Janet smiled. "The feeling is mutual. Tell Cassie I'm watching over her and that I love her and I'm proud of her." Sam nodded and blackness began to surround her as Janet's voice rang out, "Dante left some things for you to use against him Sam. Find them…"

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Sam painfully opened her eyes and blinked when Beckett's face swam into view. "Nice to see you awake Colonel," he said.

She pushed herself up and rubbed her head. "How long have I been out?" she asked him, the meeting with Janet still fresh in her mind.

"Only a few minutes. We need to get you to the infirmary," he said.

Sam rose to her feet, leaning against the ship to keep herself from falling. "I'll be fine. I just need some blood to regain my strength."

"I must insist you come to the infirmary," Beckett said.

"I'm the only one who can stop Dante Doctor Beckett. While we sit here and argue, he's probably trying to kill someone."

"You don't know that. Besides, I'm working on a cure for him."

"Beckett, I have to stop him. Please," she implored.

He sighed. "All right. Where did you need to go?"

"Inside this ship," she said. "I'll manage on my own. Go and try to find a cure for the mutation, please." Beckett nodded and left reluctantly with his team. Sam sighed in thanks and shakily made her way inside the ship. She made her way to Dante's room and walked inside. She opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bag of blood. She quickly drained the contents and immediately began feeling better. She grabbed another bag and emptied it as well.

Feeling back to normal, she looked around the room and saw a pile on the bed along with a note. She picked up the note and recognized Dante's scrawl. The note read:

_Sam, if you're reading this, then my worst fears have come true. I've become like that hybrid Wraith we found the other day. I've already had this ship's computer analyze my blood. There is no way to reverse the genetic effects. They're permanent. That being said, I have a favor I need you to do. I need you to kill me. It's the only way I won't hurt people. Please Sam, you have to. I don't want to live forever as a monster. It was monsters that killed my son and starved Karen. It was a monster that killed Janet. I can't live like that._

_If you are reading this, then I wasn't able to warn anyone and get away in time. I couldn't risk killing myself in case that triggered the change. I was going to find you guys so you could lock me up. Looks that that didn't work out._

_It's all up to you now Sis. You have to stop me. You're the only one who can. We both know it. I left some toys for you that should help you to stop me…or rather the creature. Once I change, I won't be Dante anymore, especially if I'm a raging monster. Keep that in mind when you pull the trigger. And Sam, don't blame yourself for my death. There was no other way._

_Dante_

_PS-Tell Teyla I'm sorry about what I did the other day. I let my hatred get the better of me for a minute._

Sam blinked away tears and carefully folded the note, resolve forming on her face. She set the note down and removed the cloth covering the pile on the bed, a smile forming on her face when the hidden contents met her eyes.

* * *

Good? Bad? Indifferent? Review to let me know! Until the next update then! 


	15. What the?

Okay, as I was writing this chapter, the story took a very (and I mean a **_very_**) unexpected twist, even for me. So I hope you all like it. I liked it.

Muse/ViH: If you start singing, I'll smack you.

You mean if I start singing...I like to move it move it! I like to move it move it! Ya like to? Move it!

:Smack: Hey! That hurt spammit!

Muse/ViH: I warned you.

You are no fun. I want my Elphie Muse back.

Muse/ViH: You scared her away.

Oh yeah...well...on with the chapter.

I own nothing...so who wants a cookie?

Muse/ViH: Oye vey...

Oye vey everybody!

!WARNING! There is some slight graphic-ness in this with the Dante monster's eating habits. As in, I actually say what he's munching on. So if you're squeamish, sorry. If not, you've been warned just the same.

* * *

Sam grinned as she took the cloth off of the weapons Dante had left for her. She picked up a black vest and noticed that the design of her and Dante's pendant had been raised on the back of the vest. She also noticed that there was a built in sheath for a sword. Sam slipped the vest and was slightly surprised to discover that it fit her perfectly. She zipped it up and turned her attention back to the weapons. 

She attached a hip holster to her left leg. She picked up a pair of Berettas and checked the clips before sliding them into the holsters. She placed another pair of pistols into holsters on the vest before she loaded up the pockets with clips for the guns. She then grabbed the sword and looked at the blade. She ran her finger down the blade and smiled at the sharpness. If there was one thing Dante did extremely well, it was to take care of his weapons. She sheathed the sword on her back.

Sam started to leave when another item caught her eye. She frowned slightly and picked up the Ancient bracer that Dante had worn for the last several months. Another note fell out of the bracer. She picked it up and quickly read it:

_Hey Sam, I figured you could use all the help you can get to stop me, so use the bracer. No one else will be able to use it. I think it has to do with the fact that it's encoded to my DNA or something like that. So it's all yours now. It should help you locate me faster. It also acts as a remote for this ship and does a bunch of other stuff you'll no doubt figure out. Good luck with it._

_Dante_

_PS-Quit standing around and get your butt moving already. Always slow…_

Sam shook her head at the last line and focused her attention on the bracer. Figuring she had nothing to lose, she placed it on her arm. It immediately snapped shut reminding Sam of the armbands Anise had brought to Earth five years ago.

_Now to find Dante_, she thought. A screen suddenly appeared on the armband and a scaled map of Atlantis was displayed with a red dot at one of the branched of the city. _Thought controlled…cool_, Sam grinned. _Fastest route to Dante_. A red line mapped out a path on the map to the red dot.

Sam quickly memorized the route and grabbed the shotgun on the bed. She loaded it up with several silver rounds and ran out of the ship, moving as fast as she could. She ignored the people she bumped into, focused only on finding Dante and stopping him before he killed more people.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

"Where is he?" Elizabeth demanded.

"We don't know. He's moving too fast for us to track properly," a Russian technician replied.

"We have another problem," Beckett said.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"Several of the people he attacked managed to get away…"

"How is that a problem?" she demanded.

"They're genetic structure is beginning to change," Beckett said. "They're turning into creatures similar to what Dante is now. And I can't reverse the process."

"There's nothing you can do?" Elizabeth asked.

"No. Even if I had all the time in the world to analyze the gene that causes this mutation, I wouldn't be able to reverse the effects."

Elizabeth sighed. "Any suggestions?" she asked, looking up at Colonel Steven Caldwell. He was the commander of the Daedalus and had just returned from a scouting mission they had been sent on.

"We should evacuate as many people as we can before it's too late," he said. "Ferry them to the mainland, send them through the Stargate, and/or have them board the Daedalus. Either way, we shouldn't stay here until the creature is dealt with," he said.

"That creature use to be a person, and now you're just going to kill him?" Vala demanded. "I thought you people were better than that."

"He's killing good people," John said. "We don't have a choice."

"Maybe there's someway to suppress the violent part in him," Daniel suggested. "Let his more…human side come out."

"He was never human Daniel," Teal'c said.

"Maybe not, but he acted more human than most people in this room," the archaeologist said, folding his arms.

"Think you could come up with something that could subdue him Doctor Beckett?" Elizabeth asked.

"If we can keep him unconscious for a long enough time, I might be able to come up with some sort of enzyme that might suppress his violent side. But I need more time to analyze the data from the experiments we've been running."

"Do it. Mitchell, Sheppard, take your teams and track Dante down. Try to subdue him if you can, but if you have no other choice, you are permitted to use whatever force is necessary to protect yourselves," Elizabeth said. They nodded and the eight people left the room. "Colonel, start the evacuation," she said to Caldwell. He nodded and left the room as well.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

"Where's Sam?" Cameron asked.

"I haven't seen her since she was knocked out," Daniel said.

"Hopefully she hasn't been infected as well," John said.

"She hasn't," Teal'c said. As John turned to reply, he noticed the challenging look in Teal'c's eyes and wisely closed his mouth.

"Beckett probably has her down in the infirmary," Ronon said.

"We'll worry about it later. Right now we have to stop Dante from killing and infecting more people. So let's move," Cameron ordered. "And stay together. I don't think four on one will be fair for us." They all nodded and headed off to the last section of the city that Dante had been sighted in.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Sam crept down the dark hallway, every sense she had on high alert. She paused at an intersection and waited several minutes. A low growling reached her ears and glanced down at her bracer. Dante's location and mine, she thought. A red blip appeared a short distance away from a white blip. Quickly judging the distance between them, Sam slid around the way and stealthily made her way towards her mutated brother.

Dante was currently ripping out the intestines of a French scientist. He paused and lifted his head, sniffing the air. Sam came around the corner and fired a silver bullet into the creature's shoulder. It yelped in pain and turned angrily to Sam. She stared him in the eye, pulling out a second gun. Dante roared and charged her. Sam leapt out of the way and slammed through a pair of doors. She slid out onto the tower balcony and into the rain. She leapt up to her feet and watched as Dante plodded towards her. Sam fired off several shots but he managed to dodge them. He hurdled towards her and slammed into her, causing her two guns to fall off the tower.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

"Whoa!" John exclaimed, leaping back as two objects struck the ground in front of him. He frowned. "Where did those come from?"

"From there," Rodney said, pointing at the tower.

"These are Colonel Carter's guns," Teal'c said, picking them up.

"She must be up there," Daniel said.

"But why would she drop her guns?" Vala asked.

"Perhaps she is fighting Dante," Teyla suggested.

"Let's move!" Cameron ordered and they hurried into the building.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Sam blew rainwater out of her mouth as she stared at her brother. A low growl was being emitted from his throat as he stared angrily at her. Sam kept her breathing even and began reaching for her sword. Dante suddenly roared and charged in, grabbing Sam by the throat. He leapt up onto the railing and dangled her out over the edge.

Sam began gasping for breath, her hands latched onto Dante's furry arm. "Dan… te…it's…me…" she wheezed. He growled at her and tightened his grip. Black spots began forming in front of Sam's eyes. She could feel her strength beginning to wan.

Dante's black eyes stared at Sam. His eyes soon rested on the pendant around Sam's neck and something snapped inside of him. He tossed Sam back onto the balcony and roared at the moon, pain in his voice.

Sam fought her way back to consciousness and stared in disbelief as the fur melted off of Dante. His bones shrank back down to their normal size and he collapsed back onto the balcony, his body shaking with exhaustion. She crawled over to him, her body still tense.

He opened his eyes and she was relieved to see they were back to their normal hue. Blood tears formed in his eyes and began sliding down his face, mixing with the rain. Sam sat down and pulled him into her lap. He began sobbing uncontrollably, holding her tightly.

Sam stroked Dante's wet hair, trying to help him calm down. _What the hell happened_? she thought. _How did he change back?_

Her head shot up as footsteps reached her eyes and she saw SG-1 and Sheppard's team come running onto the balcony. They all skidded to a halt when they saw Dante back to normal in Sam's lap, still very much alive. She shrugged at their silent question and looked back down at her half-brother, two thoughts running through her head:

_How the hell did he change back? Why did he change back?_

* * *

I told you! Plot twist! Now please to be kind and review. I'll give you a dozen invisible chocolate chip brownies...you know you want them...come on, just review. All non-flame reviews are welcomed. Just push that little blue-purple button that's next to the 'submit review' line that says 'Go!' Pwetty pwease? I'll give you puppy eyes... 

Muse/ViH: Just review to stop the insanity.


	16. She's Back

I would like to take the opportunity to say, that this is NOT how the story was going to play out. Originally, Sam was going to be forced to kill Dante who would then Ascend to be with Janet; a semi-happy ending. But Elphie Muse finally returned from...well...wherever muses go for vacation and I liked her idea better than Muse/ViH's. So I don't know how many more chapters are left in this fic. Elphie Muse isn't telling me.

Elphie Muse: Damn skippy. And you need to stop threatening people with brownies.

Okie dokie.

Muse/ViH: How come you never listen to me?

Elphie Muse helped me write a fic that got over 100 reviews alone.

Muse/ViH: Oh...

Hopefully with two muses now, I will be able to write chapters more quickly. So, now we go onto the story chapter!

Not mine, never will be unless there's a strange 'twister of fate'.

Elphie Muse: Nice reference.

Thanks. Now go read while we play cards.

* * *

"How did he change back?" Teyla asked a half hour later. They had brought Dante down to a secured room so Beckett could run tests on him.

"I don't know. There doesn't seem to be any reason for it," Beckett said, clearly puzzled over Dante reverting back to his normal form. "He still has the mutated genes within him, but it seems that he suppressed them."

"What happened up there on the tower Carter?" Elizabeth asked.

Sam shrugged, faint bruises on her neck from Dante. "I don't know for sure. I tracked him down to that tower and we started fighting. He managed to knock my guns away and grabbed me by the throat before I was able to draw my sword. I blacked out and the next thing I know he's back to normal."

"Is it not possible that his heart overcame the beast within him?" Teal'c asked. Everyone in the room stared at him in surprise that he would suggest something like that.

"I don't know," Beckett said finally.

"I didn't want to hurt Sam," Dante said in a low voice. Rodney jumped and backed away from the door to the cell.

"You recognized her?" John asked.

Dante nodded, his arms over his bare chest. "I could see and feel what I was doing, but I couldn't stop myself."

"Like being a host to a Goa'uld," Caldwell stated.

"Doctor Beckett?" a nurse said, handing a file folder to him. Beckett took it and began paging through it. His eyes widened.

"I don't believe it…" he whispered.

"Believe what?" Vala asked.

"The Wraith genetic code has been completely wiped out within him," Beckett said, handing the file to Sam.

The blonde took it and flipped through the pages. "So what? Now he's a vampire-lycan hybrid? That doesn't make sense either."

"To conquer others is to have power. To conquer yourself is to know the Way," Dante murmured to himself.

"What?" Ronon asked.

"It's a line from the _Tao Te Ching_; a philosophy book written centuries ago by a sage named Lao Tzu," Daniel said.

"Oma Desala said that to me before I changed," Dante said. "She said I was ready to Ascend."

"Maybe you Ascended just enough to suppress the Wraith genetic code," Daniel suggested with a shrug.

Dante opened his mouth to say something when he suddenly grunted in pain and doubled over. He wrapped his arms around his abdomen and crashed to the floor, the tattoos on his shoulders and upper back glowing a faint blue.

"What's happening to him?" Ronon demanded.

Sam shook her head. "I have no idea," she admitted. "I don't remember anything like this happening to any vampire or lycan back on Earth."

"Why is his tattoo glowing though?" Rodney asked. "It shouldn't be doing that." He looked around at the people gathered in the room. "Should it?"

_What the hell is happening with you Dante_? Sam thought to herself. The bracer beeped ever so softly and Sam glanced down at it. She frowned at the message on it, but quietly slipped out of the room and ran back to the Ragnarok. She walked into the cargo bay area and spun around.

"Okay. I'm here. Show yourself!" she commanded.

"Hey Sam," Janet said.

"Okay. What the hell is going on? What's wrong with Dante? Why are his tattoos glowing. How are they glowing?" Sam demanded.

"Sam, there are some things in this world that can't be explained by science," Janet said. "If you hadn't given Cassie your blood to drink, Lilith would have arisen on Earth. Technology would have had nothing to do with that."

"So what? Magic is real?"

Janet shrugged her shoulders. "How else can you explain a person Ascending like Daniel and I have done?"

Sam didn't have anything to say to that. "Assuming you're right, what's happening to my brother?"

Janet shook her head. "Not even we know. Nothing like this has ever happened before Sam. There's never been a hybrid since history has been recorded."

"Okay. Then how was Dante able to change back into himself…relatively speaking," Sam inquired.

"Daniel was right. His mind was enlightened enough to allow him to change one thing about him. Had he Ascended at that point he probably would've been Descended." Janet shrugged. "Some of the politics among the Ascended are worse than they are on Earth," she said.

"Why are you here though?" Sam asked her friend with a frown.

"I was sent here. I'm going to be Descended in a few minutes," Janet said.

"What? Why? You didn't break any rules…did you?"

Janet shook her head. "I didn't. But we all agree that Dante needs to be around people he cares about. When he was that creature, he recognized you Sam. He stopped himself from killing you. Maybe the heart and the mind won out over the beast inside of him," she said.

"And one way to keep him from changing back into a rampaging is to keep him surrounded by people he cares for," Sam figured. "But what if he dies?"

Janet shrugged. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," she said. She lifted her head and stared at the ceiling. "It's about to happen."

Sam shut her eyes and turned her head away as bright white light filled the room. After several moments the light faded away and Sam blinked to clear her vision. Janet was still standing in the cargo bay. She wore a pair of combat boots, green uniform pants, and a black shirt. Sam could see Janet's dog tags' chain glinting in the faint light.

Janet looked around in confusion. "Where am I?" she asked.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Sam asked.

"Getting my throat ripped out by Lilith…"

"Well, after you died you Ascended. It's been around a year since your 'death'. And you're in Atlantis by the way," Sam said.

"I have a lot to be filled in on, don't I?" Janet asked.

Sam smiled. "It's just good to have you back. But you do need to be filled in on a lot of stuff. And most of it in the last few days concerns Dante."

Janet looked at her, worry flooding her body. "What's happened to him?" she demanded, looking pleadingly at Sam.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Cameron looked around, finally noticing that someone was missing. "Where'd Sam go?" he asked.

"She left the room nearly an hour ago," Teal'c said.

"And you didn't stop her?" John asked.

"I did not see the need to," the Jaffa answered.

"It's all right guys," Sam said. "I just needed some time to think."

"Dante still isn't looking so great," Cameron said.

Sam nodded. "I know. But this is outside of everyone's expertise." She nodded towards her brother. "This is magic at work."

"Magic isn't real," Rodney said.

"Then how do you explain the glowing tattoos?" Ronon asked. Rodney opened and closed his mouth before crossing his arms in defeat.

"Look, whatever's happening to Dante, he needs people with him who care about him," Sam said.

"You want to go in that cell with him?" Rodney asked.

"He's my brother. He won't hurt me."

"He tried to throw you off of a building," Elizabeth said.

"But he didn't. His heart and mind recognized me and he saved me," she said. "So we're going into that cell to try and help him."

"We?" Daniel asked.

Sam stepped aside and Janet came into the room. "Hey guys. Long time no see," she said to their stunned stares.

* * *

She's ba-ack! But will Dante overcome whatever the heck is happening to him? Don't ask me, only the muses know. So until tomorrow, review! I'll give the first reviewer an invisible Stargate...if only I could find the damn thing... 


	17. Spirit Fight

Here is today's chapter. Hope you guys like it. I have somewhat of a faint idea on where this story is going, but Elphie Muse isn't giving anything else away.

Elphie Muse: Exactly. Now get on with the story.

As per usual, t'ain't mine.

* * *

"Okay, how is she still alive? The reports said she died," Rodney said.

"She did," Daniel said. "But if she's here now, then it means she Ascended."

"And she chose to Descend to help Dante," Sam said.

"We can't let you in there," Elizabeth said. "We have no way of knowing if he's really back to himself."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Janet said.

"No guy is worth death," Vala said.

"Some are," Janet said. She looked at Elizabeth. "Please open the door."

"We can't do that Doctor," Caldwell said. "It's too dangerous."

"How else are we going to know what's wrong with him?" she asked, glaring at the Colonel.

"Isn't this magic we are dealing with?" Teyla asked.

Janet sighed wearily. "Please. Let me try to help him," she pleaded, looking at Elizabeth, tears beginning to shine in her eyes.

"Very well," Elizabeth agreed.

"You can't be serious," John said.

Elizabeth opened the door to the cell. Janet slipped in and the Atlantis leader closed the door. "Now what?" she asked.

"We wait," Sam said.

"There are still some of those things running around that Dante infected," Ronon said "We should try and deal with them now."

"How many people have been evacuated?" Elizabeth asked.

"Everyone except for those who have been infected and us," Caldwell answered.

"Good. Colonel Sheppard, I want you to take your team and SG-1 to try and hunt them down and deal with them. But stay together and be careful. I don't want any of you to become infected," Elizabeth said.

"I'm staying here," Sam said.

"Sam, you have to go with them," Janet said. "Aside from Dante, you're the only one with supernatural abilities here."

Sam reluctantly nodded. "All right. Just be careful." She and the others left the room, leaving Caldwell, Elizabeth, Beckett, Vala, and Rodney alone with Janet and Dante. Janet turned her attention to Dante and sat down next to him. She gently pulled Dante onto her lap and brushed some of his hair off of his forehead. A faint sheen of sweat glistened on his skin. His body was shaking and every so often a soft whimper escaped his throat.

Janet kissed the top of his forehead. As she rose back up she noticed another pendant resting on his chest in the shape of a wolf. She reached out and touched it. As her fingers brushed the metal, darkness overtook her and she slumped against the wall.

"Doctor Fraiser!" Beckett exclaimed, noticing what had happened.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Janet slowly opened her eyes, unsure of what had happened. Overhead she could hear a crash of thunder. A bolt of lightening soon split across the sky followed by another burst of thunder. Janet could see that she was in some sort of castle, the walls slightly transparent. She rose to her feet and found herself looking in a mirror. She was wearing an elegant dark red dress that brought out the red in her hair.

"Weird," she muttered. The sound of fighting above her met her ears. She began searching for a stairway that led up. She finally found it off in a corner and hurried over as quickly as she could in the dress. She suddenly realized that her clothing had changed and looked down. She now wore a pair of combat boots, a pair of black fatigue pants, and a black shirt with her dog tags out.

"Very weird," she said and continued on her run to the fighting. Her dog tags jangled together as she took the steps two at a time. Soon she was on the roof, fat raindrops splashing on the stone. She saw two figures fighting in the rain. One had long white hair and the other had long dark red hair. She cautiously approached the fight, careful to not get too close.

The figure with the white hair struck his opponent hard across the face and the red haired figured was thrown a little into the air before crashing to the floor and sliding a few feet towards Janet. The petite doctor ran to the red haired man and saw that it was a very bloodied Dante.

"Dante," she said, pushing his rain plastered hair away from his face.

He opened his eyes and stared in astonishment. "J…Janet?"

"It's me Dante. What the hell is going on?"

"I can explain that," the white haired man said. Janet lifted her head and saw that he had pale gray skin. He had dark sinister eyes, sharp teeth, and his nails were like talons. Janet stood protectively in front of Dante.

"You must be one of those Wraith things Sam told me about," she said.

"Not entirely. I use to be a Wraith, but I was killed. By your…friend there," the Wraith said. "When he did that, my spirit possessed him."

"I won't let you control him anymore," Janet said vehemently.

"My dear, all I need to do is kill his spirit here and his body is mine. Though I must admit I thought it wouldn't take this long. And you winding up here it is a bit of a shock as well. But it is of little concern. If I kill your spirit here as well, I will possess you and Dante both."

"Go to hell," Janet snapped, clenching her fists. A sword suddenly appeared in the Wraith's hand. He swooped in and plunged the weapon into Janet's abdomen. She cried out in pain, blood flowing from the wound.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

"Janet!" Beckett cried. Blood was flowing from her abdomen for no apparent reason. The Scottish doctor opened the cell door. He ran over to Janet, but before he could touch her, an invisible shield suddenly hurled him away from her.

"You all right?" Vala asked, helping him up.

"I'll be fine, but if Doctor Fraiser's allowed to bleed as bad as she is, she won't make it," he said.

Rodney stepped into the cell and halted just short of where Beckett had been thrown. He extended his hand and it hit a solid object. "Something's definitely here," he confirmed. "I'll need to run some tests. Maybe I can find away around it."

"Do it," Elizabeth ordered.

"How did she even get injured?" Vala murmured mostly to herself. She absently bit her lower lip, worried for the pair.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

"Janet!" Dante screamed as the Wraith slid the sword out. The vampire caught Janet as she fell and he tore off his shirt, trying to stop the bleeding.

"You have to…stop him…" Janet whispered, barely clinging on to consciousness.

"I can't Janet. He's too strong," Dante said.

"Y…you're…not just a vampire…anymore Dante…" she said painfully. "You're a…hybrid…"

"I don't want to use that power," he whispered.

"Power…doesn't define us…Dante…it's how we…use that power that…defines us," Janet told him, wincing in pain. She let out a cry and arched her back. After a moment, she released the breath she had been holding and fell back against him. Her eyes stared blankly up at him.

"Janet?" he whispered, shaking her gently.

"She will belong to me shortly," the Wraith smirked. "And you are too weak to stop me vampire."

Dante carefully set the rest of Janet's body on the ground. He steadily rose to his feet, his tattoos glowing white. He slowly turned to face the Wraith. Dante's eyes opened and they were glowing pure white. His eyes narrowed and the Wraith backed away, slightly unnerved by Dante.

"This is my mind Wraith," Dante snarled. He raised his hand and a beam of light engulfed the Wraith. The Wraith screamed in pain and vanished. Dante lowered his hand and turned back to Janet. He ran to her side and knelt down. He hesitantly placed his right hand on her wound. Nothing happened and tears began to mingle with the rain.

Dante gathered Janet's still form in his arms as he sat on the ground. "Not again," he whispered. He began rocking back and forth, Janet's arms and head limp. He paused only long enough to kiss her gently on the lips. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. "I love you Janet. I love you," he began repeating.

"Dante…I need air," a voice said. His eyes widened and he looked down. Janet was smiling up at him, her eyes warm and full of life. A smile broke out on his face and he hugged her tightly. "Dante! I need air to live damn it!"

He sheepishly loosened his grip. "I thought I lost you again." He rose to his feet and helped her to hers.

"Not this time," she said. She smiled at him. "So…how do we get out of this place?" she asked.

Dante smiled. "I have an idea." He leaned down and kissed her gently.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

"They're awake!" Vala exclaimed.

They all turned as Dante and Janet got to their feet. The hybrid turned and saw Janet right when she looked at him. They stared at each other for several minutes before finding themselves in the other's arms. Dante crushed Janet to his chest, happier than he had ever been in his five centuries of living. Janet in turn held on to Dante as tightly as she could, her head resting against his chest.

"Get a room," Rodney muttered.

Dante turned and looked at the five other people in the room. "Where's Sam and the others?" he asked.

"Some of the personnel you attacked while infected became infected," Elizabeth answered. "Sheppard and his team along with SG-1 went out to try and stop them."

"What can I do to help?" Dante asked.

There was a loud bang on the door and they turned as another bang struck the door. This time there was an indentation of a fist. Dante and Janet walked out of the cell as the bangs increased in frequency. The door began sliding open and a pair of hairy arms covered in blue-gray fur appeared. The six humans watched in horror as the doors slid open to allow a Wraith vampire-lycan hybrid into the room. It looked at the group and growled in hunger.

* * *

Yay! Everyone's okay!...or will they be okay? Come back tomorrow for another exciting chapter! Until then, review! 


	18. Fights and Cure

The longest chapter yet I think. Hope you guys like it. It was fun to write.

The next chapter or two might be a bit more relaxed than these past few, just so the characters have a break from near death experiences. Else they might go crazy. That being said, on with the story.

It is, how you say, not mine. But enjoy it anyway.

* * *

The Wraith hybrid shoved its way into the room and slowly made its way towards the group. The humans unconsciously backed into the cell. "What now?" Rodney asked.

The hybrid leapt forward with its claws outstretched. Beckett stumbled away, scratch marks on his forearms. "Carson!" Elizabeth cried. A roar behind them reached their ears and the hybrid stopped. They group slowly turned, unsure of what to expect. Elizabeth and Vala's eyes widened in shock.

Dante stood near the middle of the cell, his eyes blazing white. Dark red fur covered a majority of his chest and arms, black lines showing where his tattoos were. His tattoos had extended to the back of his neck and part of his face. Silver claws extended from his fingers and toes. His pendants glinted in the light. A look of panic crossed Rodney's face.

Dante roared again at the other hybrid and leapt in. The blue-gray furred hybrid crashed to the ground. Dante slammed his fists into his opponent's stomach and face, faster than the humans could see. The vampire-lycan hybrid suddenly grabbed his enemy by the throat and viciously snapped his neck. He let out a slow breath and slowly reverted back to his more human form. He turned his head and looked at the humans.

"You guys all right?" he asked.

Rodney opened and closed his mouth, incoherent syllables emitting from his throat as he tried to talk. Dante rolled his eyes and looked at the others.

"I might have a problem," Beckett said, holding his left arm with his right. They all could see the scratch marks on his left arm.

"I might be able to find a cure given time," Janet said.

"Time is something we don't have," Beckett said. "The others changed in less than three hours."

"Then I guess I have a miracle to pull off," she said.

"This has more to do with magic than with science," Dante said.

"What do you mean?" Caldwell asked.

Dante held out his sword pendant. "This pendant is a symbol of my family and is said to protect us. Combine that with these," he said, indicating his tattoos, "and it provides powerful protection from harm."

"But why didn't you return to being a vampire?" Vala asked.

Dante shrugged. "I think the two serums were too closely related for the protection symbols to differentiate from."

"What about Carson?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Dante said. "I need to help Sam and the others take care of the remaining Wraith hybrids in here." He turned to Janet. "On my ship in the medical bay there should be a case full of a specific enzyme designed to suppress lycans from changing into their wolf forms. It might stave off the change long enough for us to find a cure," he said.

Janet nodded. "I'm on it."

"Caldwell, make sure she gets there. Vala, I'd like you and Rodney to help me take Carson down to the infirmary. Dante, think you can handle any hybrids on your own?" she asked.

"I'll manage." He looked at Caldwell. "Keep her safe, will you?"

"I will, though I'm sure she'll be protecting me as well," Caldwell said.

"Enough chatting. Let's move people," Elizabeth ordered.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Dante confidently walked down the hallways of Atlantis, every sense he possessed on alert. He halted at the sounds of footsteps and quickly climbed the nearby wall to the ceiling and hung there, patiently waiting. Within several minutes, Sheppard and his team walked underneath of him. Dante grinned and dropped down from the ceiling in between the two teams. Ronon spun around, gun raised. Teyla and Sheppard were seconds behind him.

Sam merely shook her head and smiled at her brother, glad to have him back. "Nice to see you're back to normal," she said.

"We need to track down the rest of the hybrids ASAP," Dante said.

"Why?" John asked.

"Beckett was scratched by one before I could kill it," Dante answered. "Janet's getting an enzyme that will hopefully stall the change long enough for us to find a cure."

"Well, we managed to take down one hybrid, but it wasn't easy. We had to use a lot of ammo," Cameron said.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

Dante exhaled loudly through his nose, silver claws appearing on his toes and fingers. "One's coming," he said.

"We barely have enough ammo to take another one out," John said.

The hybrid rounded the corner. Dante smiled. "He's mine."

"Are you…" Sam began when Dante took off down the hall. "Mental?" she finished with a shake of her head.

Dante ignored Sam's question and quickly changed into his hybrid form. He slammed into the other hybrid and began punching and clawing it. Dante drove the other hybrid back and slammed it into the wall with enough force for the wall to crack and break. The two hybrids continued to fight, clawing and punching each other.

Dante suddenly ducked his opponent's punch. He swiftly shot to his feet, claws outstretched. The Wraith hybrid was quickly gutted and dropped to the floor, dead. Dante shook blood and fur from his hand as he changed back.

"Nasty," he muttered. He turned as the cocking of a gun met his ears and found himself staring into the barrel of Sam's shotgun.

"What the hell is going on Dante?" she demanded.

He shrugged. "I'm a vampire-lycan hybrid now. Look, I'll explain later. Right now we need to stop the others. Please," he added.

Sam slowly lowered her gun. "Where to now?"

"How many are left?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said.

"The bracer should be able to tap into the main computer of Atlantis and show you the data," Dante said.

Sam shrugged and lifted her left arm. She studied the display for several minutes. "The remaining two are down at the south pier area," she said.

"Let's go," he said. He led the way through the halls, keeping the claws on his hands and feet. They soon made it to southern area of Atlantis. They stopped in a hallway, the sounds of bones crunching and gulping meeting their ears. The stench of decay was overpowering to Sam and Dante.

"Now what? We can't just go in guns blazing," Daniel said.

"Wait here," Dante ordered. He changed into his hybrid form and ran down the walls of the hall towards the other two hybrids. The sounds of fighting reached the humans' ears several seconds later. Two loud yelps of pain met their ears and Dante came back down the hallway, Wraith hybrid blood on his chest and arms.

"Nice," Sam commented, her nose wrinkling in disgust.

Dante made a face. "Sure there aren't anymore?" he asked.

Sam looked down at her bracer. "That's all of them."

"Let's get back then," John said.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Dante walked into the infirmary, still covered in blood. He passed a table loaded with towels and grabbed on. He began wiping the blood off as he approached Elizabeth and the others. Elizabeth arched a brow in question at the blood but said nothing.

"Just did a quick sweep of the city," Dante said, slightly breathless. "Couldn't smell any hybrids."

Elizabeth nodded. "Thank you for checking so fast," she said.

He shrugged. "Least I can do. How's Beckett?"

"Not so good," Janet said. "He's starting to change, but it's slow."

Dante nodded. "Took me a few days to fully change into one of those things." He glanced down at himself and smiled. "Think I'll shower before I help you."

"Good. You stink," Sam said.

Dante rolled his eyes and left the room. He walked into the showering area of the infirmary and stepped into a stall. He stripped off the remainder of his clothes and tossed them to the side. He turned on the water. Steam began rising from the shower as he began working out sore and stiff muscles from his fights with the hybrids. He turned up the temperature of the water to as hot as he could stand and washed the dried blood and dirt off of his skin. Within twenty minutes he was done. He pulled on a pair of gray sweatpants and a loose white shirt. He picked up his dirty clothing and placed it in a biohazard bin before returning to the infirmary.

"How goes it?" he asked.

"Not so great," Beckett said. "Even with that enzyme, I can feel my body changing. And it doesn't feel all that great."

"The enzyme only suppresses the lycan part of the problem. We need something that can suppress the Wraith part as well," Dante said.

"What about the vampire part?" Rodney asked.

Dante shook his head. "Vampires and Wraith are closely related enough that one serum will work on the other."

"What about the retrovirus?" Teyla asked.

"Retrovirus?" Janet asked.

"It's something we developed to combat the Wraith. It suppresses the Wraith genes and turns them into humans," Elizabeth said.

"It's still being perfected though," Beckett said with a wince.

"Interesting…" Dante murmured, looking at the charts of the personnel who had changed into hybrids.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"The people who changed the quickest were ones who only had some Ancient DNA or genes in them," the hybrid said.

"What about you though?" Caldwell asked. "Aren't you an Ancient?"

"Yes, but I'm a pure Ancient," Dante said. "The others only have some of the Ancient genetic code within them."

"So what does that mean?" Vala asked.

"Beckett doesn't have long," John answered.

"Let me see the retrovirus," Janet ordered. Teyla handed Janet a vial from a storage container and the doctor placed a small amount of the liquid on a slide. She then placed some of Beckett's infected blood on the slide and placed it under a microscope. After several minutes she sat back, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"The retrovirus doesn't permanently change a Wraith into a human," John said.

"Dante, give me the lycan enzyme," Janet said. She took the enzyme and placed some of it on a slide.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked.

"I have an idea," she said. She took some of the retrovirus and placed it on the slide as well and looked at the results. With faint traces of a smile, she took some of Beckett's infected blood and added it to the two serums. She peered into the microscope. A huge smile broke out on her face.

"You did it," Sam stated.

Janet nodded. "The lycan, vampire, and Wraith genes are all being destroyed."

Dante looked into the microscope. "And so are the human cells," he said.

"What?" Janet demanded. She pushed Dante out of the way and looked. "Damn it!" she snapped.

Dante looked down at his necklace. He pulled it off and pierced his skin with it. "What are you doing?" Ronon demanded. Dante ignored them and placed the pendant with his blood on the slide. After several moments he removed it and looked. He pulled away, his face unreadable.

Janet looked in and started laughing. "I don't know how, but that did it. The human cells are healthy and there are no traces of any other genetic material."

"How is that possible?" Rodney demanded.

"Magic," Dante said. Beckett grunted in pain. "We don't have much time," Dante said, looking at the Scottish doctor.

Janet nodded and quickly combined the retrovirus with the enzyme. Dante then dipped his blood tipped pendant in the mixture and it turned clear blue. He pulled it out and Janet placed the contents into a syringe. She turned to Beckett only to find herself facing a large Wraith hybrid.

Dante tackled the Beckett hybrid to the ground and held him down face first. He wrapped his legs around the blue-gray furred figure, trapping an arm. He grabbed Beckett's left arm with his own and twisted it against Beckett's back. Dante then used his right hand to wrench Beckett's head to the side, exposing his carotid artery. During the takedown, Dante had reverted to his hybrid form.

Janet swooped in and, after making sure there was no air in the syringe, she plunged the needle into Beckett's artery. She slammed the plunger all the way down, emptying the syringe. She pulled the needle out and backed away. SG-1 and Sheppard's team had their weapons trained on the infected doctor.

Dante felt Beckett weakening and cautiously released him, returning to his normal form. The vampire-lycan hybrid rose to his feet, his muscles still tense. "How long?" he asked Janet.

The petite doctor shook her head. "I have no idea."

"Restrain him to a bed and keep at least four guards on him if you're not in the room Dante," Elizabeth ordered. She turned to Caldwell. "Start bringing the personnel back, but bring the military personnel back first."

The Colonel nodded. "Yes ma'am." He turned and left the room.

Elizabeth watched as Dante picked Beckett up and set him down on a bed. Ronon and Teyla strapped the Scotsman to the bed. Everyone seemed to be standing around, not wanting to leave their friend's side.

"Try to get some rest if you can," she said.

"Why don't we let Sheppard and his pals take first watch?" Cameron suggested. The rest of SG-1, along with Janet and Dante and Vala, nodded and left the room. They headed for the cafeteria since it was close by.

* * *

Will Beckett be okay? He better be. He's one of the four people I like on _Stargate: Atlantis_ (the other three being Weir, Ronon, and Teyla). But for this story, that decision is ultimately up to Elphie Muse and Muse/ViH. So, until the next update, review please! Reviews make the muses happy and they let me write longer chapters :hinthint: So just click the little review button. Reviews can take as short as ten seconds or something like that. 


	19. How Many Do You Have?

Here is today's chapter. Just to let everyone know, this chapter along with tomorrow's are filler chapters. But after these two, I'll try to make the following chapters longer...Elphie Muse demands it as well.

Elphie Muse: Damn skippy.

I think that's her favorite saying or something...

Elphie Muse: Damn skippy it is.

Like I said... Anyways, I own nothing in this story that is recognizable.

* * *

Dante stood on the highest balcony in the city, the wind blowing through his shaggy hair. He wore a loose black shirt with baggy black pants and a pair of black combat boots. His arms were bare, save for the baggy black sleeves of his shirt. His shirt billowed in the wind, the sleeves slapping his arms.

"Shouldn't you be heading inside soon?" Janet asked, joining him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well…dawn's coming," she said.

He smiled as he turned to face her. "Even if I wasn't a hybrid, we found a way around that weakness," he said.

"You did?" Janet asked.

He nodded. "Doesn't matter how though. All that matters to me is you're alive." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I missed you," he whispered.

She rested her head against his chest and could faintly hear his heart beating. She smiled softly and closed her eyes. "I'm here now," she whispered.

He unwrapped one of his arms and held her face, brushing a few strands of her hair out of the wind. "You are the most beautiful thing in the universe."

"Suck up," she murmured, holding his hand with her own.

He grinned. "You're point?"

She rolled her eyes. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Because of my incredible good looks?"

"Nice try," she said.

He held her loosely in his arms. He looked out over the ocean and smiled. "Now there's a beautiful sight," he said. "Aside from you," he added at her glare. She turned and they watched the sun slowly rise on the horizon. Janet rested the side of her head against his chest.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

"How's Beckett doing?" Sam asked. It had been two days since Beckett had become infected with the Wraith hybrid virus.

"He's still out of it, but recovering," John said. "If your brother hadn't been here…" John began.

"None of this probably would have happened," Rodney said. "I don't understand why he's still around. No one here likes him that much. He's a menace."

Sam narrowed her eyes at Rodney. "No more of a menace than you."

"I know he's your brother Sam, but he killed several members of this expedition. And the two of you said it yourselves: Hybrids aren't supposed to exist," Rodney said.

"Dante," Vala greeted, looking behind Rodney. Rodney spun around and gulped nervously at Dante.

The hybrid turned and walked away without a word. Sam got to her feet and glared down at Rodney. "I said it once and I'll say it again McKay. Go suck a lemon." She walked away, heading after Dante.

"Still sexy," Rodney muttered. He looked up and saw Teal'c staring impassively at him. Rodney began fidgeting nervously before getting up and leaving.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

"Dante!" Sam called as she ran down the hall to catch up with him. She fell in step beside him. "Don't let him get to you."

"He's right though," Dante said. "If I hadn't come here, then none of this would have happened. The Wraith hybrid would still be locked up and no one would have died because of me."

"You don't know that for sure Dante. That lab still looked to be in use. At least now we have a cure for it."

"That doesn't work on me," he said.

"You want to be human?" Sam asked in a slightly shocked voice.

"I just want to be normal for Janet," he said, stopping to look out a window.

"Dante, you were born a vampire. It's part of who you are. Fate obviously chose you to be a hybrid. Why, I don't know. But what I do know is that Janet won't stop loving you just because you can grow hair at will now," Sam said. "She worked at the SGC which means she's encountered some pretty bizarre things in her tenure there. She loves you for who you are, not what's on the outside."

"Sam…I…" he paused as several personnel walked by. "I don't know if I can have kids anymore. At least when I was a vampire I knew I could."

"Dante, I'm the wrong person to be having that discussion with. Look," she said, holding up her hand, "I don't have all the answers. No one does. Just go and talk with Janet. Chances are she won't care. I've never seen a love like yours before. Trust in it."

Dante hugged his sister. "Thanks Sam."

She grinned. "I may be young, but at least I'm smarter than you."

He snorted. "And monkeys fly."

Sam shrugged. "Well, they do in Oz."

Dante rolled his eyes and continued his walk down the halls. Sam watched him go before turning. She suddenly found herself staring at Teal'c. "How is he?" the Jaffa asked, nodding towards Dante.

"He's doing okay. Still getting use to being a hybrid I think," Sam answered. She looked up at him and smiled. "Care for a walk around the city?"

"Indeed," he agreed with a smile.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Dante walked into Elizabeth's office, two large duffel bags in his hands, and a bulging pack on his back. Elizabeth saw him approaching and motioned him to come in. He walked in and closed the door behind him before he set the two duffel bags down. He shrugged out of the pack and placed it with the others.

"What can I do for you?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's more of what I can do for you," he said. "You must've noticed how efficient the city's been since the five additional ZPMs were replaced."

"Yes we have," she said. "Do you know why that is?"

He nodded. "The computer you've been using is the back-up computer. It runs all five main systems of the city. That's also why the ZPM is being drained faster; it has to do more work."

"It's hard enough finding one working ZPM, let alone five. We need to take out the five you placed in and save them as back-ups."

Dante shook his head. "Don't. By keeping those ZPMs where they are, they'll power the city for five years under heavy attack."

"That's good to know, considering the Wraith are probably on their way here."

Dante frowned. "I thought they thought Atlantis was destroyed."

"When we tested the retrovirus, the Wraith we experimented on escaped and reverted back to being a Wraith. That was about a month ago. Since then we've been waiting for their return," Elizabeth said.

Dante nodded. "Any war you wage with them will no doubt last longer than five years," he said.

"I know. Which is why we need those ZPMs removed."

Dante zipped open one of the duffel bags. "No you won't," he said. He pulled out a glowing crystal and handed it to Elizabeth. "I think you guys can use fifty-five ZPMs," he said.

Elizabeth took it, startlement on her face. "Fifty…fifty-five?" she stammered.

"Fully functional and charged," he confirmed. "The _Ragnarok_ uses two ZPMs for power. Before the Ancients were all dead or Ascended, many of the ZPMs were stored on the _Ragnarok_ for safekeeping. The ship itself only needs a total of twenty ZPMs for power for the next…millennia. The rest I give to you."

"But why?" Elizabeth asked. "Not that I'm not grateful mind you."

"Consider it an apology for what I did here," he said.

"You weren't in control of yourself. We don't blame you," she said.

He shook his head. "Doesn't matter if you blame me or not. I killed several people of your expedition. This is the least I can do."

"Well thank you," Elizabeth said. "You probably just saved hundreds of lives. Billions if this city had fallen to the Wraith."

"Glad I could help." He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "This is a map of the city that has the locations of the five main computers. You should know that one of the main computers was specifically made to cloak the city." He set the map down on her desk and left her office. Elizabeth stared after him in amazement at how selfless he really was.

* * *

I know, it was short. But please don't kill me! The next chapter will be setting up for something...well...it'll be setting up for something. I won't say more. So until tomorrow, review! 


	20. They're Coming

Well, here's today's chapter. The next chapter will definitely be a bit longer.

I'd also like to thank bjon66 for giving me a good idea on where this story can go next. It never occurred to me to make have this series go that way. So this story isn't the end of the series.

On another note, I think this story is almost done. I say I think because the last time I thought I was sure the story took a twist for the better I think. So yeah. Might be done soon. Not sure. I guess it'll be over when it's over...

Elphie Muse: You're rambling. Get to the disclaimer and let them read.

Right! I own nothing in this story that is recognizable. If I did, I wouldn't be doing a disclaimer now, would I? Yeah. I thought not.

* * *

"I'm telling you, we need to get him to leave! Who knows when he'll go savage on us next time," Rodney said a day later.

"Doctor McKay, he gave us fifty-five ZPMs. That will supply this city with enough power beyond our lifetime," Elizabeth said wearily. "And you yourself said they were fully charged and were not tampered with. This discussion is over. He is welcomed to stay here as long as he likes."

"But…" Rodney began.

"Give it a rest McKay," John ordered.

"Fine, but when he rips out your throat in the middle of the night, I told you so," Rodney grumbled.

A sudden beeping from the Control Room made John and his team turn their heads. Elizabeth was already out of her chair and heading into the room. "What is it?" she demanded of a technician.

"Five Wraith ships are on their way to the city," she answered. "They'll be here in five hours."

"Michael must have finally told them," Elizabeth said, referring to the Wraith they had tested the retrovirus on. "Get the shields up. Alert the _Daedalus_ and get the people on the mainland to safety."

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

"Give them time to accept you Dante," Janet said, her head resting on his chest, the covers to their bed covering them. Since Janet's return, Dante had procured a room in the city. The diminutive doctor smiled as Dante stroked her hair.

"I know. It's just a little hard to walk down the halls and hear them talking about me behind my back," he said.

"You hear what they say?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Good hearing," he said, pointing at one of his ears. A knock sounded on the door, loud and urgent. "What?" he called.

"Get dressed now! We got company coming and they aren't good house guests!" Sam voice shouted through the door.

Janet frowned. "What does that mean?"

"Wraith," Dante said. He swiftly got out of bed and began pulling on his clothes. Janet did the same, though she was slightly slower. Dante grabbed a loose black shirt and pulled it on. He quickly tied his boots on and pulled on a loose fitting coat. He grabbed a bag of blood from the refrigerator and drained its contents while waiting for Janet to finish dressing.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

"Are the shields up?" Elizabeth demanded as Dante and Janet entered the Control Room. Everyone was running around, obeying orders and shouting more out.

"Shields are up and are at one hundred percent," a technician confirmed.

"People on the mainland?"

"Jumpers are en route to pick them up," another called.

"What about the city defenses?" Dante asked.

"You mean weapons?" Rodney asked. Dante nodded. "This city doesn't have them. We're fresh out. Shouldn't you know that?"

"Shut it McKay," John ordered. "The _Daedalus_ is taking up a planetary orbit. If we can use the _Ragnarok_ as well, then that'd be great."

"Ask Sam. It's her ship now, not mine," Dante said.

"I don't know how to fly that thing," Sam said.

"It's just like an F-302," Cameron said. "I mean, _I _was able to fly it."

"Then I guess SG-1's going up," Sam said.

Dante walked over to a computer console and pushed the laptops away. He began rapidly punching keys, his fingers flying over the buttons. "What are you doing?" Rodney demanded. "You'll break it!"

"Shut up you sniveling coward," Dante snapped. "I'm bringing up the city's defense grid." He finished typing and turned to the humans. "All Wraith ships coming anywhere near the planet will be in for some surprises. Ones they haven't seen in several millennia." He hit a button. "The _Daedalus_ and _Ragnarok_ won't be affected. Nor will your F-302s. Unless they get too close to the explosions."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said.

"First group from the mainland coming in!" a technician shouted.

"Dial the Gate," Elizabeth ordered.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Dante walked through the bowels of the city, not wanting to stay in the Control Room while Rodney was there. Janet had followed him. There was only an hour before the Wraith would arrive. "You all right?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "Just need some time to pull my head together," he said.

"There's something else, isn't there?" she pressed.

"It's just…I don't know," he said. "I have this feeling that something really bad is going to happen. Like this big ominous feeling of dread."

"Not surprising. The Wraith are almost here, everyone's nerves are on edge…you need to relax a little," she said.

"I know, I just…" he began when a sudden gust of wind made him stop talking. A frown formed on his face and he cautiously crept down the hallway, Janet behind him. Lights suddenly flooded a large area of the room they were in.

"What was that?" Janet asked.

"This isn't a hallway," Dante said slowly. "It's…it's a hanger…"

"For what?" Janet asked.

"That," he said, pointing.

A medium size ship, slightly smaller than the _Ragnarok_, was resting on the ground. Its full length was a quarter of the size of the _Prometheus_. The black finish gleamed in the light. Dante slowly made his way towards it, a strange look in his eye. He walked around on the metal landings. He came to a halt at the front of the craft. Janet rested her hand on his.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I…I think it's an Ancient ship of some kind," he said. "I thought I saw some sort of opening near the back," he said.

"Great, so how do we get down?" Janet asked. Dante looked at her, a grin on his face. "Oh no…" she began. He picked her up and leapt over the railing. "Dante you jerk!" Janet yelled. He landed lightly on his feet. He gently set her down, a cocky grin on his face. She smacked him on the arm.

"Come on," he said. They walked around to the back of the ship and saw a pair of cargo doors opened. They stepped inside the ship and internal lights flared up. Ahead of them was a staircase that led to the cockpit. Behind the stairs was a door that led to the engine room. To their right was a single door. Dante peered inside and noticed that it was an airlock. On the left side of the ship were two doors. One led to a decent size room with a bed and some furnishings of a bedroom. The other door led to a large medical bay.

Dante walked up the steps and entered the cockpit. It was large enough to walk around in. To the left of the cockpit was one chair for auxiliary controls. On the right there were several Ancient space suits hanging on the wall. On the front left of the room was the pilot's seat, the copilot's seat opposite of it. A console separated the two seats and two bracers rested on it.

"Those look like the one Sam has," Janet observed.

Dante picked them up and noticed that one was smaller than the other. He shrugged out of his coat and pushed up his sleeve. He placed the large bracer on and it clicked closed around his left forearm. An image appeared on the view screen. It was the top half of an older looking man, long white hair around his weathered face.

_"Greetings Dante and Janet Fraiser. That's right. I know who you are. And if you are listening to this recording, then it must mean you have found the_ Nightwing_. It is a ship specifically designed to the both of you. Only you can use the armguards you now wear; only your genetic code can activate them. My name is Shen and I am an Alteran. I built this ship knowing that you would find it. I traveled through time to record history and discovered that the only way Atlantis can be saved is if the two of you join in the fight. This ship is yours. Use it well."_

The recording turned off. Dante looked at Janet. "What do you think?" he asked.

She shrugged. "What've we got to lose? As long as we're together, I'm happy." She took the bracer from his hand and placed it on her left forearm. It closed around her arm. "Now what?" she asked.

"The Wraith will be here in less than forty-five minutes," he said. "Let's see what weapons this heap has." He slid into the pilot's seat and began looking over the controls. Janet wandered down to the medical bay and began poking through the room. She was amazed at the level of technology that was in the room, her mind reeling from the possible uses she could use the equipment for.

"Janet!" Dante called down a while later. "It's go time!"

Janet ran out of the room and up to the cockpit, sliding into the copilot's seat. "The Wraith?" she asked.

"They're here," he confirmed.

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuunnnnn! What will happen to Atlantis now? You'll have to wait to find out.

And for any McKay fans out there, I don't despise the man I...wait...yes I do... But that doesn't mean I don't...well...I can tolerate him. So he probably won't be getting killed.

Now, if you're a good reader, and I know you are if you've stuck with the story this long, use your cursor to click on that little review button. It's not like it'll end the world if you review. Just one little review a chapter is all I ask of you...hmm...now I feel like listening to _Phantom_...review or else I shall sic Erik and his Punjab lasso on you!


	21. Ancient Hybrid

Here's today's chapter. I hope you like it. Only a few more chapters left, or so Elphie Muse tells me.

Elphie Muse:I promise, only a few chapters left this time.

Good. Now on with the story.

I own nothing.

* * *

"Report!" Elizabeth yelled.

"The Wraith ships have taken up a stationary position several hundred kilometers from the planet," a technician said.

"The _Daedalus_ has engaged several of the hive ships," another said.

"The _Ragnarok_ has also engaged the Wraith," a third said.

"Have you found Dante and Doctor Fraiser yet?" Elizabeth demanded.

"No ma'am," a military officer said.

"See? What did I tell you? Not trustworthy!" Rodney exclaimed.

"_Do me a favor McKay. Shut your damn mouth_!" a voice snapped through the radio. Something flew past the large windows in the Gate Room, sending reverberations throughout the area.

"Dante?" Elizabeth asked.

"_You got me_."

"What are you flying?" she asked.

"_A ship_," he answered. "_I'd talk more, but I got some Wraith to kill. And McKay, the next time you say something biased against me, think back to this moment when I had to save your ass_."

Elizabeth turned to the scientist. "Go make sure the ZPMs are working properly." Rodney nodded and left the room. "Dante, good luck."

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

"_Dante, good luck_," Elizabeth said.

Dante switched off the radio and hit several buttons as they blasted into the darkness of space. "Well this is strange," he murmured.

"What is?" Janet asked.

"The hive ships are staying far enough away that the defenses from Atlantis won't pick them up. And of the few scout ships that have ventured too close, one of the hive ships keeps blasting them out of the sky."

"What does that mean?"

Dante dodged an attack from a Wraith dart. "It means that someone on that hive ship knows where the traps are."

"How is that possible?" she asked.

"I don't know. And that's what worries me." He put the ship in a right roll to dodge several blasts from a dart. "No Wraith should have that knowledge. The ones that do are all dead."

"Apparently not," Janet said. Dante nodded. He continued dodging the blasts and guided the ship closer to the Wraith hive ships. "Dante, what are you doing?"

"Getting closer," he replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"So I can beam aboard the ship," he answered.

"Ah. And why would you want to do that?"

"To find out who's leading them," he said. "The ship's cloaked, and I don't think the Wraith will be able to pick it up." He rose to his feet and headed for the cargo area. Janet followed, worry on her face.

"You know, you don't have to do this to prove yourself," she said.

Dante checked a lone gun before replacing it in his holster. He pulled her into a hug, his head resting on hers. "I have to do this," he said. "Something's not right on that lead Wraith ship. I need to find out why."

Janet slowly nodded. "All right. Just don't get yourself killed."

"Think you can fly this thing?" he asked.

She nodded. "I am an Air Force officer you know," she said in a mock serious voice. She kissed him gently on the cheek. "Good luck." He nodded and stood in the center of the room. He hit a button on his bracer and vanished from sight.

"_Dante, Janet, you guys there_?" Elizabeth's voice asked.

Janet ran up to the cockpit and sat in the pilot's seat. "I'm here. Dante's…Dante is being Dante."

"_Why do I get the feeling he's on one of the hive ships_?"

"Because he is," Janet answered. "Look, there's something not right going on up here. The Wraith seem to know about the defense line the Ancients set up years ago. That shouldn't be possible. Just…just trust him."

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Dante materialized in a large room, Wraith darts flying in and out. He quickly ran into a hallway and hid as a patrol went by. "Into the hornet's nest we go," he murmured. He crept through the halls, barely making any sound. He soon came upon a cell and peeked inside. Three people, a woman, a man, and a small child, were huddled together in the far corner. The child saw him and whimpered causing her parents to look up at Dante. The hybrid noticed the controls for the door and opened it.

"Who…who are you?" the man asked.

"A friend," Dante answered. "Are there anymore prisoners on this ship?"

"We don't know," the woman said. "But there is no way off of this ship," she told him. "We will die here."

Dante shook his head. "Not if I have anything to say about it." He turned his head as faint footsteps neared. "Huddle together, now!" he hissed. The family did so and Dante hit a button on his bracer. The trio vanished in a flash of light.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Elizabeth frowned when three people suddenly materialized in the Gate Room. She hurried down to them. "Are you three all right?"

"That…that man…he…he saved us…" the woman stammered.

"What man?" Rodney asked.

"We did not know him. He wore a long coat and had dark red hair. He pressed something on his arm and we were engulfed in a white light. Then we came here," the man answered.

"What's going on?" Beckett said, slowly making his way into the room. He was still recovering from the after-effects of the cure, but was otherwise completely normal and healthy.

"Former prisoners of the Wraith," Elizabeth said. "Can you make sure they're okay?" she asked.

He nodded. "Come with me. You're safe now," the Scotsman said.

"If you see that man, give him our thanks," the woman said.

Elizabeth nodded. "I'll do that. Once Doctor Beckett has made sure you're all healthy, we'll take you to a safer location than this." The man nodded and they followed Beckett and several security guards out of the room.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Dante continued his way through the hive ship, staying alert for more prisoners. He crept around a bend and saw more people huddled together in a cell. He began making his way towards them when something hit him from behind. He rolled forward and pulled out his gun, firing off numerous shots that all found their targets. He swiftly changed clips as he rose to his feet.

He opened the cell door. "Huddle together. I'm getting you out of here!"

"You cannot stop the Wraith. They are gods," a voice said from behind him.

Dante activated the transporter before turning around. A group of men and women stood in the hall dressed in white clothes. Dante aimed his gun at them. "If you think that then you're dumber than you look."

"The Wraith will protect us," a woman said.

"No they won't. They'll use you to protect themselves first," Dante said. "I've seen it before."

"You are too young to tell us what to know," an older woman snapped.

Dante chuckled and shook his head. "I'm a helluva lot older than all of you put together lady. I've seen kingdoms rise and fall. I've seen the worst of mankind and the best of mankind. The Wraith, they're nothing but a small chapter in history. One that'll end today." He pointed the gun at the ground and fired off a shot. "Besides," he continued, "I'm a lot worse than the Wraith."

He suddenly grunted in pain as several shots struck him in the back. He weakly rolled over. He held the darkness off long enough to see several Wraith standing over him. He closed his eyes passed out as they picked him up.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Dante shook his head as he came too, clearing out the cobwebs. He blinked, realizing that he was in a different room. He glanced down at his arm and noticed that his coat was still on. He could feel the bracer on his skin and said a silent prayer of thanks. He looked around the large hall as a female Wraith walked in.

"You are a brave one to challenge us alone," she said.

"Good for me," he retorted.

"Brave, but foolish. No one will ever be able to defeat us now," she said, leaning down close to his face.

Dante shut his eyes and coughed. "Is that because your breath smells like the backside of a mule?"

The Wraith struck him across the face but his head barely moved. "You will pay for your insolence."

"Too bad I'm broke," he returned.

"You'll pay with your life," she hissed. "You humans are weak. You are made of nothing," she laughed.

"Let me up and I'll show you want I'm made of Wraith," Dante said as he slowly tensed his muscles.

"I think not," a new voice said.

Dante turned as a new Wraith walked into the room. He was slightly taller and bulkier than the other Wraith. He wore mostly black and his hair was tied back behind his head. He halted in front of Dante and smiled cruelly.

"Lord Ja'aku," the female Wraith greeted with a bow.

Ja'aku ignored her. "You see, I'm a bit hungry. It has been a long time since I fed off of a brave human. Over ten thousand years actually."

"That's impossible," Dante said. "Wraith can't live that long, even if they do hibernate. Unless…" he said softly.

"Before I was imprisoned by the Alterans, I managed to procure and perfect two serums they were working on. I managed to inject myself with them, but then they imprisoned me and burned the work that I did to their serums. But it made no difference. I had finally become a true immortal. I am a god among everything," he said.

"You're a hybrid," Dante realized.

"The oldest and now, thanks to you destroying my laboratory, the only. When my mate Lilith rejoins me on Earth, all will tremble before us," Ja'aku said.

Dante rose to his feet in spite of the two Wraith pushing him down. He backhanded them, sending them flying across the room. He glared at Ja'aku. "Lilith won't be able to join you Ja'aku."

"And why's that boy?" the Wraith hybrid demanded.

Dante smiled without humor. "Because I killed her. Her neck snapped easier than a brittle twig. She died, begging for mercy."

"You lie," Ja'aku said softly.

"Afraid not. So why don't you show me what you're made of? I'll do the same."

"You're a human," the female Wraith said.

Dante laughed. "I've never been human."

"It matters not what you are. I shall crush you for what you have done!" Ja'aku roared. He tore off his jacket and shirt as white fur sprouted from his pale gray skin. His eyes turned completely black and his feet split the boots he wore. Black talons emerged from his fingers and toes. His face lengthened slightly, giving him a slight canine appearance. His frame had enlarged and he had bigger muscles. He roared at Dante.

"Now you will die," the female Wraith cackled.

"We'll see," Dante said. He ripped off his coat and shirt as he transformed as well. Dark red fur grew over a majority of his chest and arms, black lines showing where his tattoos were. His tattoos extended to the back of his neck and part of his face. Silver claws extended from his fingers and toes. His pendants glinted in the light. The bracer on Dante's left arm had expanded to match his bulkier frame.

The two hybrids growled in challenge at each other, daring the other to make the first move. Several of the Wraith guards backed against the wall, not wanting to be in the way of their leader. The female Wraith's eyes darted from one hybrid to the other, unsure of whom would ultimately win.

Dante roared at Ja'aku and Ja'aku returned the challenge. They suddenly ran for each other, claws extended and gleaming in the light.

* * *

Only one more chapter left then an epilogue. Stay tuned to see how the fight turns out! But until then, review! Reviews make me happy, and a happy author is a good author. 


	22. Hybrid vs Hybrid

I apologize for the cliffhanger last chapter and the delay in getting this chapter up. Apparently, the IT people at my school don't want people in the dorms to use routers anymore. Those little...

:Elphie Muse clamps hand over author's mouth as she begins swearing:

Elphie Muse: Watch your mouth for crying out loud!

Sorry. Anywho, I've got this story done, only a epilogue remains. Some more good news is that I already have a chapter up for the next part of the series. But no reader will know what part of the story is next until the epilogue. But, if you want to try and guess where the next part of the story will take place, I'm willing to give the people who get it correct a cameo. Just make sure you add the name you want yourself to have.

Disclaimer: I own jack sh...

Jack: You don't own me!

Um...I know I don't...it's an expression...oye...Oh! And for those of you wondering, Ja'aku is Japanese for evil. Just a little FYI there.

!WARNING! The fight scene is a bit bloody. For the more sensitive and squeamish...here's a bucket just in case. That said, you've been warned.

* * *

The two hybrids slammed into each other and Dante was thrown to the ground. He brought his feet up and kicked Ja'aku off. He rolled to his feet, growling at his opponent. Ja'aku rose to his feet and turned to Dante, wiping a few trace amounts of blood from his lip. The Wraith hybrid growled at the sight of his own blood and roared in anger. Dante slid his feet into a defensive position and waited.

Ja'aku charged forward. He swung his left arm, claws outstretched. Dante leapt back, some of the claws scraping his skin and fur. The vampire-lycan hybrid then jumped forward and swung a punch at Ja'aku's head. The larger hybrid easily caught the punch and raked his talons over Dante's skin. Dante roared in pain and tried to break free. Ja'aku suddenly slammed his other arm into Dante's captive arm and the smaller hybrid yelped in pain.

Dante staggered away, clutching his left arm. Several pieces of bone jutted out from his skin and fur. He pushed his pain away and began controlling his breathing. His gaze swept over the room and fell on a control console. An idea formulated in his head and he smiled. He straightened and beckoned Ja'aku with his good arm.

The large hybrid charged in. Dante spun around and ran towards the wall. He easily ran several paces up before leaping off, landing by the controls. He viciously backhanded the Wraith who went flying across the room. Dante hurriedly typed in a set of coordinates. He glanced up and saw Ja'aku stalking towards him. Dante grinned and slammed his right fist into the console, shattering the controls.

Ja'aku changed back to his Wraith form. "What have you done?" he roared.

Dante grinned as he changed back as well. "I'm taking you out."

"The city's defense grid is not in operation," Ja'aku said. "Only an Alteran can activate it and would know how to activate it."

"Exactly. Both sets of my grandparents were Alterans. And nearly a year ago I had the Alterans' knowledge downloaded into my head," Dante grinned.

"You will pay for what you have done!" Ja'aku roared, changing back.

Dante could see that Ja'aku was furious and probably stronger than ever. He quickly changed as well and backed away, searching for an exit. The ship began rocking with explosions. Dante dove to the side as Ja'aku stormed towards him. As he was about to land on his feet a sudden blast rocked the ship and caused him to land on his broken arm. He howled in pain.

Ja'aku latched onto Dante and hauled him to his feet. The Wraith hybrid enveloped Dante in a bear hug and began crushing his bones. Dante was in too much pain to stay in his transformed state and changed back. Blood spurted from his mouth as one of his ribs broke and pierced his lung.

As blood pounded in his head, Janet's voice filled his deafened ears. His eyes snapped opened and cleared. He roared in pain and broke free from Ja'aku's grip. Dante collapsed to the floor and crawled away.

Ja'aku grabbed onto Dante's right leg and slammed his fist into the back of his knee. Dante grunted in pain. Tears of agony streamed from his eyes as he continued crawling away. Ja'aku rose to his feet and changed back.

"You may have kill us," he said, referring to the Wraith on the ship, "but Earth will fall to us." The Wraith bent down and picked up a metal rod that had fallen from the ceiling. "But you won't be alive to see it." He slammed the rod down into Dante's mid-section. Dante tried to scream in pain but ended up coughing up more blood. Ja'aku pulled the rod out and kicked Dante viciously in the gut. "You can't stop your death boy," Ja'aku said.

Dante painfully pushed himself into a sitting position against the wall. "Neither…can…you…" he said. "Burn…in…hell…" Dante spat. He tossed something at Ja'aku. The Wraith caught it and looked down at it. His eyes widened in disbelief. Dante hit a button on his bracer and the explosive in Ja'aku's hand went off. Dante then hit another button on the bracer and vanished in a beam of white light.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Janet nervously watched as the largest of the hive ships drifted further into Atlantis' defenses. The Daedalus and Ragnarok were pounding it with blasts as F-302s maneuvered in between darts to bombard the hive ship as well. What Janet was actually nervous about, though, was Dante. He had been in the large hive ship for over an hour and she hadn't heard a word from him.

A flash of white light emitted from the cargo bay and she leapt to her feet and out the door. Her eyes widened in horror at what she saw. "Dante!" she screamed. She hurried down the stairs and skidded to a halt beside the battered hybrid. She immediately saw that his left arm was broken. She didn't know what other injuries he had due to all the blood. She began muttering curses under her breath as she ran back up to the cockpit.

She saw the large hive ship exploding but didn't care. She guided the ship back to Atlantis. "I need help!" she said. "Dante's in bad shape!"

"_How bad_?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know. There's too much blood to know how many injuries he has. He at least has a broken arm; compound fracture through the skin."

"_We'll have Doctor Beckett's team meet you at the landing pad nearest to the infirmary_," Elizabeth said.

"Thanks," Janet said. She expertly guided the ship down and landed as gently as she could on the platform. Once the ship had settled, she opened the rear doors and ran back down to the cargo area. Nurses and medics were already running inside.

"Holy mother…" one nurse said, unable to hide his shock.

Janet ignored him. She instead grabbed him by the feet as the nurses and medics grabbed the upper part of his body. "Watch the left arm," she ordered. "Move him on my count: Three, two, one!" They lifted him up and gently as possible set him down on the gurney. The medics raised the gurney up and began hoofing it back to the infirmary.

Janet followed them into the infirmary. "Oh my god…" Beckett said when he saw the amount of blood. "Get this blood cleaned up! I need to know what injuries he actually has!" The Scottish doctor looked at Janet. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she said a little shakily. "He uh…he has a compound fracture in his left arm. Some of the bone is poking through his skin."

Beckett nodded. "He's in good hands Janet. He saved my life. It's time I returned the favor." Janet nodded and swayed, nearly passing out. "Michelle, could you take Doctor Fraiser to one of the beds so she can rest?"

"I'm fine," Janet said.

"No your not. You're a nervous wreck Janet. Making yourself sick won't make Dante heal any faster. Get some rest. We'll take care of him, I promise," Beckett said.

Janet nodded and allowed herself to be led to a bed. Janet laid back and closed her eyes, not even feeling the sedative Beckett had Michelle inject into her. The petite doctor fell into a dreamless sleep.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Janet yawned and stretched. She opened her eyes and frowned when she didn't recognize where she was immediately. It finally dawned on her that she was in the infirmary in Atlantis. She rubbed the remnants of sleep from her eyes and sat up.

"Feel better?" Sam asked.

Janet frowned. "I think so. Why aren't you guys fighting the Wraith?"

"That was six days ago," Daniel said. "You've been asleep the whole time."

"So we won?" she asked.

Teal'c bowed his head. "Indeed."

"After the big ship sank, the others turned on each other. The defense grid Dante put up helped too," Vala said.

"Dante! Is he…" Janet trailed off, unable to finish her own sentence.

SG-1 stepped aside to reveal the still form of Dante. His chest slowly rose and fell, the only indication he was still alive. "He got banged up pretty bad on that hive ship," Cameron said. "Beckett said he lost a lot of blood."

"Janet, you're awake," Beckett said, walking into the room.

"Yeah. How's Dante?" she asked.

"Considering he had several broken ribs, a punctured lung, a compound fracture in his left arm and a broken knee, he should make a full recovery, though it'll probably take some time. I found something interesting though," Beckett said.

"What?" everyone chorused.

"Apparently he was scratched by a Wraith hybrid, but his own immune system destroyed the virus," Becket explained. "He's still a hybrid, yes, but not a Wraith hybrid," he went on.

"But he'll be okay?" Janet asked.

A groan reached their ears and they turned to Dante's bed. "Ow…" the hybrid said after attempting to sit up. He fell back onto the bed as everyone crowded around his bed. "Did anyone get the license plate on that truck that hit me?"

Janet laughed, tears streaming down her face. "Thank god you're all right."

"Can't get rid of me that easily," he said.

"What happened up there?" Sam asked.

"Ran into the first Wraith hybrid who happened to be over ten thousand years old," Dante said. "Now…if you guys don't mind terribly, I'm going to pass out now."

Janet gently kissed his forehead. "I'll be here when you wake up," she whispered to him softly. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. The others slowly left, leaving Janet alone with Dante.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

"Thanks to Dante and Janet, we survived another Wraith attack," Elizabeth said.

"I have to admit, I was wrong about him," Rodney confessed.

"Apparently the Wraith are now even more territorial than before. Several more ships were destroyed two days ago," Teyla said.

"This is good news," John said.

"And with the ZPMs Dante gave us, we should be able to hold the Wraith off. Maybe even beat them," Ronon said.

"Speaking of Dante, Doctor Beckett said he's beginning to recover. He regained consciousness briefly yesterday," Elizabeth said.

"So SG-1's heading back then once Dante's recovered enough?" John asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Only Janet is staying behind. General Landry wants them back."

"But the _Daedalus_ already left," Rodney said.

"They're taking the _Ragnarok_ back," Elizabeth said.

"And then how are Dante and Janet getting back?" John asked.

"The ship that they found here," Elizabeth said.

"Well, at least we won't have to worry so much about the Wraith," Rodney said.

"I say we party," John suggested. Everyone smiled at the idea, even Ronon.

* * *

Tomorrow will be the last chapter of this part of the series. Remember, if you can guess where this story will take place next correctly, you have the option of having a cameo in it. So review! Reviews will make me happy. 


	23. Author's Note

No epilogue today mein readers. I've only gotten three, _three, _reviews that made guesses at where the next part of the series takes place. And though while they are good guesses, they are incorrect.

Elphie Muse: Because you didn't have any type of indication at where it could take place in this story.

That's because I thought I was going to end this with Dante dying and Ascending to be with Janet, the end of series. But you had other ideas, remember?

Elphie Muse: Oh yeah...

So anyways, I am giving people another day to guess. And just to prove I'm a nice person, don't say a word Elphie Muse, I'll even give you guys a helpful hint at where it could possibly be.

Elphie Muse: Wow. That is nice of you.

I know. I'm also very modest.

:Elphie Muse sweatdrops:

Okay, so I guess you're all wondering what the hint is. Well, here it is:

**Helpful Hint:** Had seven seasons on TV.

Hope that helps. And the first three reviewers to correctly guess where the next part of the story takes place has the option of a cameo, just remember to include the name you want your character to have.

Until tomorrow then, when I post the epilogue...well...actually that'll depend if my computer is connected to the internet tomorrow. You see, my college is being weird and our spring break starts tomorrow. Go figure. But I will have the epilogue up at...somepoint...

Lt. Col. Elphaba Carter


	24. Epilogue

Sorry for the delay in getting this up, but here is the epilogue. I am taking a slight break from this story so I can ensure that my brain doesn't get fried and the next part of the series is good.

I will announce who guessed where the next part of the series will take placecorrectly at the end of the story.

I own nothing in this story.

* * *

"We appreciate your help," Elizabeth said to Dante and Janet. A week had passed since SG-1 and Vala left.

Dante shrugged. His arm was still in a splint, as was his leg, but both compound breaks had healed into minor fractures. He leaned heavily on his right side with the aid of a crutch to keep the weight off of his broken leg. He held out his right hand. Elizabeth shook it with her own.

"Glad we could help," he said.

"And, I'm sorry I was hard on you," Rodney said, offering his hand.

Dante nodded instead. "Don't worry about it. Just try to be a bit more open-minded in the future." Rodney dropped his hand and nodded.

"Stay in touch," Janet said.

"We will. And if the Wraith give us any more problems," John began.

"You'll know who to call," Dante finished. He and Janet turned and made their way inside of the Nightwing. Dante hobbled up to the cockpit and sat down in the copilot's seat. Janet took the pilot's seat and started the ship up.

The gleaming black ship rose up into the air and blasted into space. Once they were clear of the planet, Janet set coordinates for Earth and activated the hyper-drive. A hyperspace window opened and the ship rocketed into it.

"So, what are you gonna do once we get back to Earth?" Dante asked. "It'll take us a week or so to get there."

Janet shrugged. "I don't know. I'd like to visit Cassie and let her know I'm alive. After that…I was thinking of taking some vacation time."

"Think you'll be allowed?" he asked.

"I don't know," Janet admitted. "I mean, I do need some time to prove I'm alive," she said.

"Valid point. I'm sure Sam and the others will back you up."

Janet nodded. "If I do get some down time, what did you wanna do?"

"I don't know. Spend time with you mostly," he said.

Janet smiled. "Maybe we could go to my hometown," she suggested.

"And where is this hometown of yours?" Dante asked.

"In California," she answered.

"Ah. The land of sun and surf. I can work on a tan now since I won't fry," he said with a grin. "Where in California exactly?"

"A town called Sunnydale," she answered.

**The End?**

* * *

So, there you have it, the next part of the story will take place in Sunnydale with Buffy and the gang in season 7. And the winners are:

**Leila **

**blodwin **

**Megan **

Congrats you three (if you have a specific type of character you want to be, let me know you three). Stay tuned for the next part of the series. I might have chapter one up in a week or so. But like I said, I'm taking a break from this series for a little bit. But I will return to it, I promise.


End file.
